Pokemon: A Shapeshifters Story
by IAN.MK001
Summary: A story about Pokemon and the characters from a new game, Eternya Wars 3 which is still in development for several years or more  and as soon as the game comes out, I will change the story to crossover. Not frequently updated. Tends to get somewhat random
1. Enter, IAN

Summary: This story is all about what happens when you get one Eternal, his sister/girlfriend, jealous twin and two extremely overpowered new Eeveelutions: utter chaos. This is a crossover fic between Pokemon and the new game me and a bunch of others are making: Eternya Wars 3: Infinite Generations. Do not expect frequent updates or long chapters, as I write a chapter per important event.

**Hello, this is my first and hopefully not last fic. And it is a crossover between Pokémon and another game series that is still in development, Eternya Wars. Read it and enjoy. You can review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, VocaLoid, or anything else that I use but do not own. This story, Morpheon, Dupleon, and any OCs are mine, as well as most Eternya Wars characters. Remember this, as this is the only disclaimer I am going to use for this story. Thank you, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Pokémon: A Shapeshifters Story**

**Chapter One: Enter, IAN…**

Normal text

''Speech''

''_Psychic speech''_

_Psychic speech by Pokemon_

'Pokemon speaking human language'

{Pokemon speaking their own language}

(Info or thoughts)

-DIGITAL DATA-

''**Spells translated''**

**Third Person POV**

The pink Pokemon unleashed a Double Team, confusing the Salamence it was fighting with. '_Come on, can't we just finish him already? I don't think he can last much longer',_ the unknown Pokemon said to its white-haired Trainer_. I do not think Salamence can last much longer either. ''Relax and wait for the Salamence to fly at you, then use your Faint Attack to dodge'', _the Trainer replied calmly. As the Pokemon was waiting, the Trainer saw the Salamence suddenly attacking his Pokemon. ''NOW'', he yelled. The Pokemon used Faint Attack to dodge, while leaving a Double Team copy in its place, before asking his Trainer '_Can I use Triple Finish now?', _to which the Trainer replied with a calm _''No need, just use Quick Attack to end the match.''_ The unknown Pokemon said {Damn!}, before shimmering, which caused the Salamence to fall out of the sky, unconscious before he hit the ground. {You know, you can at least let me end the match with something I can show off with, but QUICK ATTACK? Really?} ''I know, but Quick Attack was the best, least amount of Overkill Damage.'' {Whatever, let's go.} The Trainer chuckles.

**First Person POV**

I chuckled after hearing my 'Mon. ''Later!'', I yelled to my opponent, wishing him good luck on his travels, before leaving without my prize money, not that I need it anyway. _You forgot your money, you know. _''Meh, that kid needs the money more than I do. I AM loaded, thanks to you and the rest of my 36 Elite team, remember? _Right, I know. So, you went easy on him. I know THAT, but why?_ ''You know why.'' _You should stop being so nice to your opponents, Ian. _(Oh, right, I should probably introduce myself. My name is IAN NOVA Eternya, but most people just call me Ian or Nova. My real last name is Novayomi, which means Star Guardian, but I changed my family, and I added Eternya to me name as well. You will get to know me a bit better through the story.) _Honestly, if you would just line up the Champions of the five regions, and then go all out, they would be crying at your feet before three minutes have passed. I just know it. '' _I am not going to do so, and you know it.'' I stuck out my arm, my 'Mon getting the hint. He started shining brightly, like he was going to evolve. I closed my eyes, a smile on my face, as I saw my 'Mon use Shapeshift. Before long I felt a small Pichu climb up to my shoulder. _Point one: Cut your hair, it's way too long. Point two: Stop holding back in battles. Point three: Get moving, 'cuz I'm freezing._ My 'Mon glowed an icy blue, using Type Shift to change his Base and Secondary types to Ice.''Point one: No, I prefer my hair long. And remember, with short hair, I cannot do THIS.'' I said, shaking my head, getting my hair all the way from my heels to my right shoulder, my 'Mon grabbing it and then using it like a blanket. _Touché. _I just laughed. ''Point two: No, because if I do, you can use Triple Finish to defeat anybody, and battling becomes even more boring than it already is. And point three: I would already be near the Center if you did not start this conversation, Morpheon!'' By the way, my Morpheon is a Arthomon, or Artificial Pokemon, with the ability to scan any Pokemon, learn any move the target has, copy its abilities, transform into any 'Mon he has scanned, and add that 'Mon's power to his own. Last time I checked, his Max HP was at about Points, so my Morpheon is pretty strong. _Your point? _''Shut it. I want to leave, and the sun is almost down. I have wasted too much time already, and I hate travelling without the suns light, and you know THAT as well.'' _So, you are saying… What exactly? _''Come on, hold on tight!'' I told Morpheon as I laughed, before yelling one word that has made me famous in three regions already. ''EXTREMESPEED!''

**A few seconds later…**

''Ah, the Center.'' I said as a few other Trainers were trying to keep their balance after they were blown away by the wind my ExtremeSpeed generates. ''Come on, Pichu.'' And with that we entered the Center. _I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PICHU! _Morpheon yelled in my mind, making me drop to my knees, screaming in pain as my head felt like it was splitting in two. After a few minutes, I was done healing myself enough to talk again, so I asked Nurse Joy for a few dozen pain killers and a room for the night. The pain killers were gone in seconds, surprising her. ''You shouldn't use them all at… Once…'' ''What?'' ''That's really dangerous, you know that?'' ''Nah, not really, besides, I could have healed myself if I got poisoned or something, which is impossible, by the way. That is one of the many uses of Aura.'' ''Oh,'' was her only reply as she gave me the keys to my room. I did not feel like walking, so I grabbed 'Pichu' and whispered ''Teleport'', causing the two of us to vanish from the lobby, and into our room. I immediately started our conversation with ''Do not, EVER, do that again, you hear me!'', Morpheon cowering at the amount of energy I was generating, whispered a silent {Yes, Ian…}, to which I immediately calmed down, starting normal talk with a short and simple ''Good.'' _So, why did you call me PICHU again?_, Morpheon asked me. I replied with ''I can hardly call you Morpheon in public, right? I mean, you are still wild, because your ball is still in Self-Repair Mode after you almost destroyed it with Explosion, you remember?'' _Damn, you're right, sorry about almost crushing your mind, then._ ''Ha, you, crushing my mind? I can easily outmatch you in any aspect, including, but not limited to: Move use, power, speed, Aura, defense, combat skill, intelligence and, just to be clear, Psychokinetic combat.'' _Why do I have the overpowered, half-psychopath Trainer again? _''Because it is my fault that you even survived, you know? If I did not combine your original two forms, you would both be dead by now. Same with Dupleon.'' _Right. Still, I want you to finally stop holding ba- Someone's coming!_ ''Shapeshift already, then!'' I replied as the pink Neo-Legend transformed back to a Pichu again. Just in time too, as I heard somebody knock trice and then open the door…


	2. Contest and Happiness

**Chapter Two: Contest and Happiness**

**Authors Note: This will be the start of the first major chain of events, and be the start of Part One: the Contest of Shadows**

**IANs Point of View**

_Why do I have the overpowered, half-psychopath Trainer again? _''Because it is my fault that you even survived, you know? If I did not combine your original two forms, you would both be dead by now. Same with Dupleon.'' _Right. Still, I want you to finally stop holding ba- Someone's coming!_ ''Shapeshift already, then!'' I replied as the pink Neo-Legend transformed back to a Pichu again. Just in time too, as I heard somebody knock trice and then open the door…

''Hello? Someone there?'' I heard as I saw somebody walk in. ''My date felt that somebody here was generating a powerful energy. I just wanted to tell you that using moves isn't allowed in a Poke Center.'' I replied with a cold ''Fine.'' after which he just glared at me. ''Say, aren't you in tomorrow's Pokemon Contest?'' ''No'' I said, ''Why?'' Well, you should be, with such a powerful and cute Pichu'' (Morpheon looked at him with a look that said ''I HATE YOU!'') ''you could win easily!'' ''I will think about it,'' I said, to which he replied with ''I'm in as well, you know!'' ''Fine, we will enter!'' I just about yelled at him. Smiling, he said ''Good,'' and left.

At the Contest, the boy, Jack, aced the appeal with his Flygon. Ian also annihilated the rest in appeal, using his Serperior, Leaf, and mirrors. Now, Jack and Ian are both in the quarter-finals, having both won against their opponents.

''And now, here are the two Trainers with the best appeals of all! Using his Garchomp: Dragon Lord Jack!'' Screaming audience. ''And, using an unknown Pokemon only known as Morpheon: Ian, the Master of Mirrors!'' the MC finished, letting the crowd scream even more. But I also heard one other sound, coming from a little girl. A gasp of surprise. Jack, already confident in his victory, summoned his Garchomp, while I send out my Morpheon, still focusing on the little girl. The girl then looked at me. Crimson met electric blue, both pairs of eyes showing surprise. ''Sis…'' I whispered. Jack noticed that I was staring at her. ''HEY, that's MY date, you know!'' He screamed at me. My little sister grit her teeth at that, nodding at me, which showed me that she was fine with whatever I was planning. ''Crush him.'' That nod told me. ''Morpheon, no holding back! We have a little sister to impress.'' _About time, I'm itching to have some fun. ''No Triple Finish'' Damn. _''Garchomp, Dizzy Punch!'' Jack called, making Garchomp hit Morpheon so hard he got confused, losing all focus. ''Now Hyper Beam!'' Jack said. I looked at my little sister, my expression reading ''Help!'' She, getting what I meant, nodded, stood up and threw something blue-ish at the field. ''Morpheon! Help me up!'' I called, Morpheon turning into a step to help me launch myself. I did so, catching the long blue thing, making a flip, landing, then backflipping again. ''Thank you, sis…'' I whispered as I looked at my favorite blue flute, one made of crystal, which I used to use in combat to direct my 'Mon. ''Morpheon, get set. We are playing Serenade of Illusions: Battle Remix!''I called as I began playing a soft, powerful, fast song, my best 'Mon following in perfect harmony, confusion no longer affecting him. In a short pause, I said just a few words, not too loud, but psychically amplified to let everybody hear it. ''Let the slaughter… Begin.'' Then to song was resumed, Garchomp in a Trance, Morpheon finally attacking. Giga Impact, Roar of Time, Luster Purge, Judgment, ExtremeSpeed, Swords Dance, and so on. Finally, at the end of the song, the attacks ended. _I'm bored. Can we end this already? Please?_ ''_Alright. It is time to end this match with a bang. Now what would be a fitting end… Ah, I got it! Now, time for the end with…'' _''Morpheon! Triple Finish!'' {FINALLY! TAKE THAT! TRIPLE FINISH!} Morpheon cried as he fired SolarBeam, Fire Blast and Hydro Pump as one attack, ensuring an one-hit KO. I smiled like a psychopath. (Your own fault. You should have left sis alone if you wanted to win. Now that I have my two favorite flutes, and my little sister at my side, I am invincible.) I thought, and, just as I hoped, I could sense a powerful creature in my room. ''MORPHEON, COME ON! WE ARE LEAVING!'' I called, snapping my fingers while Morpheon stopping his nearly completed healing of Jacks Garchomp, and running to catch up with me. _What's all the rushing about, Ian? Surely, you aren't afraid of Jack, right? He's only human, you can punch him, and he goes BOOM, like you fed him a lit stick of dynamite, and then he's all over the place. Literally!_ ''_No, I can sense somebody in my room, somebody who is very powerful. That amount of power means Eternal, or Leader Eternal/Mortal Hybrids,1/2 L. Eternal to total._'' _But you do not have children you cannot identify, Darcyan has a girlfriend, so he does not mate with mortals anymore, and Quinn is too young to mate, let alone reproduce._ ''I know, and now that we are closer, I have found out just which Eternal it is.'' I said, joy and happiness sparkling in my eyes. _Oh, no. Please, not the ''LITTLE SISTER!'' screaming look, not again!_ ''You know what to do.'' I called as I dashed to the door faster than the human eye can follow. Stopping, I slammed my fist into the door trice, smashing through the entire door on the third knock. ''LITTLE SISTER!'' I screamed as I dashed to the little girl in my room.


	3. History: A ShapeShifters Past

**Chapter Three: A ShapeShifters Past**

This will be a short chapter about Morpheons history, how he was created, and how Ian and Morpheon met. Starting with Amy's Point Of View

''Ah, such a great day for a walk,'' I said, smiling. The professor said that my two Eggs were both about to hatch, and at roughly the same time, too! Such a wonderful idea, to step out of the door alone, and then return with a Ditto and an Eevee in my arms, perfect! ''…told you to let GO!'' ''NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!'' Oh, no! Somebody needs help! ''Damn, every day they can cause trouble…'', I said, grabbing a random stick, after putting the Eggs down safely. I ran to the yelling, seeing two people fight over… a glove? ''Really? I've left my Eggs alone for a GLOVE? ''…Gasp! ''THE EGGS!'' I yelled, running back to where I left them, seeing them both hatching. I smiled, then remembered something important the professor told me. -FLASHBACK STARTING NOW- ''…and whatever you do, make sure the Eggs don't touch then they hatch, okay?'' ''Okay, professor!'' ''THAT'S DANGEROUS!'' –FLASHBACK ENDING NOW- ''Oh, nononononono!'' I mumbled, 'cause the Eggs were hatching, and they were touching! ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' I screamed, there was a bright flash of brown and bink light, and there it was, a deformed monster. It looked like an Eevee, on the right side, but the left side of ots face was fused with Dittos right side. ''GET AWAY FROM MY DEVICE! AURA BOOST KICK!'' echoed through the forest, followed by a loud BANG, a faint oof, and a loud crashing sound. Then somebody said ''Aura, life force, in my soul. Help me to achieve my goal. Give me the might that I need. I need SPEED!'' and dashed at me with something like a slowed ExtremeSpeed, stopping in front of the newborn… nevermind. –SUBJECTS FUSED AT MOLECULAR LEVEL. DAMAGE IRREVERSABLE. FUSION AND EVOLUTION IS ADVICED. – I heard, the figure nodding, grabbing the DittoEevee(?), and glowing a bright golden. As the glow faded, I saw a sleeping, PINK Eevee in his hands. As the figure smiled, I yelled ''Give it back! Give it back! Give! It! BACK! NOW!'', to which he merely chuckled, and then a pair of golden Plasma Wings appeared, the figure taking the skies. ''Tell me, human. Are you willing to take on an adventure with this creature? It, or he, needs to see the world, and perhaps find others just like it. However, the 'Mon and Trainer rules are different now, as you need to protect it from harm, because it can not protect you.'' ''No. Can you?'' ''Yes, I can, I can even let it evolve, to bring out its true potential. Give him to me, and you can see him as much as you want. Deal?'' ''Honest?'' ''Yes.'', he said. ''Very well, then I can only say this: Deal.'' I whispered the last word, as the figure smiled and returned to the ground, the figure introducing himself as IAN NOVA Eternya Novayomi. I just said ''Amy.'', to which his eyes flashed a digital green, the voice speaking again. – SUBJECT: Amy. GENDER: FEMALE. CURRENTLY LOGGED AS: FRIEND. – and a lot of personal data. Ian smirked as the voice named every detail about me, even letting me learn some new things about myself, such as me being allergic to Tentacruel and Tentacool poison, but Tentacool are safe for me to fight, once a day. Then something bleeped, both Ian and the computer voice saying – LOGGING COMPLETE. - at the same time, before the voice shut down. Ian tossed me a phone with one button that read ''001'', Ian telling me that I can call him with that button. We both said ''LATER!'' and Ian left.


	4. Solar Lightning

**Chapter Four: Solar Lightning**

And we are back to the story. I will be writing some more history chapters later on. Now, back to where we left off.

''_No, I can sense somebody in my room, somebody who is very powerful. That amount of power means Eternal, or Leader Eternal/Mortal Hybrids,1/2 Eternal to total._'' _But you do not have children you cannot identify, Darcyan has a girlfriend, and Quinn is too young to mate, let alone reproduce._ ''I know, and now that we are closer, I have found out just which Eternal it is.'' I said, joy and happiness sparkling in my eyes. _Oh, no. Please, not the ''LITTLE SISTER!'' screaming look, not again!_ ''You know what to do.'' I called as I dashed to the door faster than the human eye can follow. Stopping, I slammed my fist into the door trice, smashing through the entire door on the third knock. ''LITTLE SISTER!'' I screamed as I dashed to the little girl in my room.

''IAN!'' she yelled as I hugged her. ''Why didn't you just send out an energy pulse like normal?'' ''Why did you stay with that freak, because I know that you could sense that I was in town?'' ''Meh, Jack never let me go out alone, he said that it wasn't safe, that if I left I wouldn't ever return, blah blah blah.'' ''You are an Eternal, Terna, so why not just throw him into orbit?'' ''Because that's mean!'' ''You think so? I never knew.'' ''Oh, well, why are you here, Ian?'' Terna asked me, and I replied with ''It was on my way, and Morpheon was freezing, so I used ExtremeSpeed to get to the Center, Jack made me compete in this useless tournament, and you showed up. The only ting I can consider positive is the you-showing-up part, though.'' ''Ah. Say, would you mind beating your next opponent? He has been staring at me for way too long.'' Terna said. ''Sure thing, sis.'' ''Thanks, Ian.''

''SO, everybody ready for the second semi-finals match? Mirror vs. crystal, legend vs. Dragon, Lord vs. Grand Master… IAN… VERSUS… AXEL!'' ''Yo, Ian, bring it on!'' Axel said. (Idiot. I refuse to waste five whole minutes of my life on him.) ''… We will end this with one hit.'' I muttered, the crowd laughing at me after that. ''RESHIRAM!'' ''MORPHEON!'' We yelled as we send out our respective legends. ''You scared, Ian?'' ''Of you? No way. This is not just a match, this is personal revenge, you remember that.'' ''Revenge…?'' ''Morpheon! Triple Burst!'' I said, Morpheon grinning as he combined and launched Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon, hitting Reshiram, knocking her out. ''Like I said, in one hit.'' I said, as everybody went silent. Then, I sensed Terna running at me. I spun around and hugged her, and said ''Done.'' Axel pulled out a knife and charged at us, screaming ''CHEATER!'', which I reacted to by whispering ''Shatter.'' Then, everybody could hear a voice that said – COMMAND SLOT 2 SPEEDCAST SYSTEM ACTIVATED: SHATTER ACTIVATED - , the knife hit me in my back, me and Terna shattered, and the shards disappeared. Then, we materialized in my room.

(Man, that guy is psycho. They should do something about Sinnoh security soon.) I thought. ''Um… Perhaps we should try again, Ian. You know, see what happens if we don't destroy Axels 'Mon in one hit. So, can we give the last round another go? Please?'' I looked at Terna as she said those words. Did she really consider messing with the flow of time? Oh well, anything that can go wrong, can go right as well. ''Sure thing, Terna, anything for you.'' I started gathering energy as my body begun glowing a faint pink and bright white-silver, preparing my Time Travel spell. ''Queron Maisah Onih…'' I whispered, Terna immediately understanding what the spell means. **''Reverse Time, LEVEL 3: Command – RUN'' **I mumbled, then I began charging my energy. Then, Axel walked in…


	5. The Power of The Sun

**Chapter Five: The Power Of The Sun**

I started gathering energy as my body begun glowing a faint pink and bright white-silver, preparing my Time Travel spell. ''Queron Maisah Onih…'' I whispered, Terna immediately understanding what the spell means. **''Reverse Time, LEVEL 3: Command – RUN'' **I mumbled, then I began charging my energy. Then, Axel walked in…

**Terna's POV**

''Hey, Ian! Hey, Terna! You know, the finals start in just a few minutes, perhaps you should get ready.'' Axel said, approaching Ian. I agree with him, Axel truly is an idiot. ''Leave.'' Ian said, not even opening his eyes. Axel replied with ''Oh, yeah, and what if I don't, huh? I just came here to war- AAAAAAAAHHH!'' I smiled as I saw Ian sitting there, one eye opened slightly, as he hit Axel with a very powerful Psychic attack. ''I said LEAVE! BOLT RUSH!'' he yelled as he used one of his strongest Electric attacks, Bolt Rush, his overpowered upgrade to Volt Tackle mixed with Shadow Rush. (I can't let Ian hit Axel!) I thought as I dashed at Ian, hitting his side with enough force to knock him off course. I couldn't prevent his eventual collision, though, as Ian hit a wall, causing most of the city to short-circuit with Ian's discharge. ''Now, where were we?'' Ian asked me, smiling. ''Well, I think you were about done with your spell. Hurry up and finish it, please.'' ''Okay.'' And then, it happened, as Ian said one more word to trigger the spell. ''**Activate.**''

**Ians POV**

I saw a bright flash after I finished my spell, and that flash told me that my spell worked. ''Terna, wake up, we are here.'' ''What are you talking about? Did the spell work?'' ''Yes, it did. We have a second chance.'' ''I really miss Mani now, because she could use Time Travel without making me faint!'' (Oh well…)

''And now, here are the two Trainers with the best appeals of all! Using his Garchomp: Dragon Lord Jack!'' Screaming audience. ''And, using an unknown Pokemon only known as Morpheon: Ian, the Master of Mirrors!'' (Déjà vu… Meh, not my problem.) I thought as I summoned a huge, blue crystal. (Now, time to turn things around, something I am good at!)

**Terna's POV**

I saw the floating crystal shatter, the dust then forming a vortex. Ian and I agreed that we had to make this work. ''Good luck, brother…'' I whispered, Ian replying with a simple _''Thank you, sis!''_ just as the pillar of crystal dust exploded, leaving the crowd to go wild as they saw Ian in the middle of where the vortex was. The crystal dust formed several strange symbols, that, when translated from Eternyan to English, read: 3, 2, 1, here we… Go! ''Morpheon, COME ON!'' ''Go, Garchomp, it's time to battle!''

**Third Person POV**

Ian grabbed his flute as he began playing Serenade Of Illusions – Battle Remix Version. ''Alright, Morpheon, time to have some fun. Use Rest!'' He exclaimed as his Morpheon fell asleep, his Zoroark DNA creating a forest around them all, Ian smiling as Terna approached him. ''Ian, isn't this –'' ''Serenade Forest, my Forest of Illusions, and yes Terna, it is.'' ''Wow…'' Meanwhile, in the actual battle… ''Draco Meteor! Dragon Pulse! Use Twister!'' Morpheon just dodged them all, while he was dancing to the combination of the normal and Battle Versions of Serenade of Illusions, while Garchomp was getting weaker by the second. ''Yo, Ian, stop flirting with MY girl and fight, damnit!'' Ian chuckled at that, giving Morpheon one order. ''Morpheon, use Feedback!'' Ian said calmly, while Morpheon got hit by the full force of Draco Meteor. And that was very very dumb.

**Ian's POV**

I smiled at Jacks expression as his Garchomp fell to the ground. ''But… how did you… that thing was asleep… Feedback, what the… one hit… barely even hit her… Damnit…'' ''Morpheon, you get Garchomp out of the way.'' I said, while Morpheon, having a controllable Insomnia Ability, woke up at my command. And then, once Garchomp and Morpheon were out of the way, the problems begun. ''So, why are you flirting with MY girlfriend? Terna, come.'' Jack said, while I calmly reply with ''I was not flirting with Terna. Why would I flirt with my little sister?'' Terna saying ''Yeah, he's right. And just to get this straight, Jack, I'm NOT your girlfriend, if anything, I'm HIS!'' Pointing at me. ''Ummm, Terna?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Perhaps you should have kept that final little detail a secret…'' ''Oops.''

**Terna's POV**

''YOU INCEST BITCH!'' Jack roared as he charged at me. And then, I literally heard something snap in Ian, as he suddenly yelled ''GIGA IMPACT!'' As he jumped high, really, really high, and then soared at us like a meteor, I did the only thing I knew that could work. I Teleported Ian, just a few feet. I was lucky that I succeeded as I could feel a powerful quake coming from the crater Ian left, the concrete cracking as the power nearly caused the entire place to collapse. And that was with all eleven Power Limiters still in place, and without any actual energy in the punch. And, speaking of Ian, how's he do- ''Oh, please, not again!'' I whispered in fear as I saw the one thing I feared almost as much as an angry Ian without his Limiters: Ian, Overload Mode!

**Jacks POV**

''What the hell is that thing?'' I said as I watched a very tall, muscular guy with long, black hair with a blood red streak rise from the crater that white haired guy made. …Wait a second… That new guy… And that other guy… Aren't they… The same? This guy is like the other guy, Ian, inverted. White became Black, Blue became Red, Gold became Silver. The length of their hair and their body are almost the same, this guy being a few inches longer, with about two inches between the hair and the heels, and that other guy was a bit shorter, but the hair actually passed the heels by about 2/5 Inch. And that other guy was wearing smooth clothes and he looked athletic, but this guy wears something more like a light armor and he looks like he can snap me in two like a twig, easily. I mean, he is not exactly a bodybuilder, but a bit stronger-looking than the members of the army. ''You goddamned IDIOT!'' Terna screamed at me ''You make him lose control of his emotions! You let him overload with the worst emotion I can think of! He's unpleasant even if he overloads with happiness, but RAGE… Ian, calm down!'' Oh, dear… Now I know why people are staring at me like they want to kill me. They do.

**Short conversation between Ian and one of his alternate personalities in Ian's subconscious**

''Rage, let me out of this cage! I need to stop this!'' ''And why would I, Ian? He deserves to die!'' ''Perhaps you forgot, but in this state, our body created and discharges Shadow Energy!'' ''So?'' ''So, Eternals are extremely vulnerable to that stuff!'' ''True, all but Grimm, and we are pretty resistant as well, so what's the problem then?'' ''Perhaps you will listen to me if I talk about something we both care about.'' ''Try me.'' ''If we do not get her out here, She is probably going to die as well!'' ''Who, and why would I care about her, huh?'' ''I am talking about Terna, you idiot!'' Ian screamed, with tears flowing down his face. ''What? Terna! Why didn't you say that sooner then! What should I do?'' ''Just let me speak to her for a little bit while you try to minimize the damage.'' ''Sure thing, Ian!''

**Terna's POV**

I silently watched as people around Ian fainted as all of their Life Force was slowly neutralized by Ian's Shadow Energy Discharge. Just then, I heard something, a faint voice inside my head. _''Terna, leave! Get Darcyan to help… Me…''_ ''Alright, Ian. I promise you, I will not fail you.''

**Unknown Eternal POV – Dream Realm**

I smiled as the next wave of opponents were send flying by my Psyshock, before I used ExtremeSpeed and my swords to cut them all to shreds. I then just deleted them and made another enormous wave. ''Assholes… BLAST BURN!'' I screamed, sending huge waves of explosive flames at my new targets, laughing as I watched them burn in the violet inferno I hit them with. ''Nyaaah…'' I yawned. ''Man, those humans I simulate can't even get close to Ian… HYDRO… CANNON! So how am I supposed to train?'' I wondered as I send a massive sphere of super compressed water at my new simulated humans, and hitting them. (Now… What was I supposed to do next…) ''Oh, right!'' I exclaimed as I removed the Gravity Compression Field, releasing about fifteen oceans worth of water. Forming my Aura Blade, I tore through the next group before shattering it and turning the shards into mirrors and firing a huge Zap Cannon/Hyper Beam/Solar Beam at it, watching the combined beams rebound on the mirrors, gaining more power with each mirror they hit, while they tore through yet another 10000 defenseless simulated humans. ''Heh… That was fun… And now, Ian… I'm coming for you!''

**Third persons POV – In the World Axis System**

A lone Eternal sat there, in the World Axis, calmly looking at Ian, while he smiled. ''It will not take long now…'' And with that, the Eternal generated huge amounts of Shadow Energy, killing everything near the World Axis.

**Authors Note: Who are those Eternals? Are they friend or foe? Why are they after Ian? And will he ever recover?**

**The next chapter will end the first major event, and end Part One: the Contest of Shadows.**


	6. Calming Darkness and Black Light

**Chapter Six: Calming Darkness and Black Light**

**Darcyan's POV**

''Sigh… My job sucks. Why did I even agree to become the Eternal of Darkness? Everyone's afraid of me, I can hardly stand being in sunlight, and…'' ''AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!'' Sighing, I extended my left foot, spun to the right, nailed my attacker with my kick, and pulled my foot, and him, up, reversed my spin, and ended the battle by kicking down in a 180 degrees downward swing, slamming the attacker down hard while probably breaking a few of his bones as well. Oh, well. ''And people constantly attack me because they think I'm a vampire. Generally, they send people like that…'' I said, pointing at my attacker. ''Or bodybuilders at me.'' Frost giggled at that. ''Sooo… Nothing you cannot kick into orbit, huh?'' ''Nope.'' Just then, Terna appeared. ''Huh? Oh, hey sis, where's that fake, Ian?'' ''No time, come on, we have to help Ian!'' I had just enough time to grab Frost before Terna grabbed my wrist and Teleported.

**At the Contest - Terna's POV**

''What the hell, Terna! You just warped up through several continents, that's very, very dangerous. And I thought that Ian was the only one that could –'' ''JUST RESTRAIN HIM WILL YOU!'' ''DON'T YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!'' ''IAN IS IN OVERLOAD! SO IF DARCYAN DOESN'T CAPTURE HIM, WE'LL ALL DIE!'' ''Ah! No… Not Overload… Darcyan, do something!'' ''Right, Terna, what's the plan?'' ''You restrain him while I try to calm him. Frost, as you're not supposed to be here, but you're still here, you can also make yourself useful. Get the 'Mon and the humans out of here, will you?'' I heard Frost mutter ''Fine…'' while Darcyan began chanting. **''Shadows of Darkness, Void of Night, Guard your master, Restrain the Light!''** After the word Light, several ropes of pure Darkness shot out of Darcyans Aura, binding Ian. I smiled, knowing that Ian would rapidly lose his strength as the Darkness sucked up all of his energy, and the building prevented his recovery. ''Ian! Come on, relax.'' I tried to talk to him, get through to the real Ian, as I knew that that should let him regain control of his emotions, thus ending Overload. And finally, after several minutes of trying, Ian reacted, somewhat. He got a bit shorter, his hair turned a purpleish shade of grey, and his black, red and silver, respectively, became grey, purple, and silvery gold. (Oh, Eternya, I hate this part. If I'm not careful, Ian can get stuck in this state, if I'm doing it right, I should get Ian back, though. I just hope that it's going to work.

**Ian's POV**

''Please, calm down.'' I heard a voice say calm down… ''Terna…?'' ''Right, she's trying to get us stable again.'' ''Enough, Rage.'' ''Enough of what?'' ''Enough of this entire situation, Rage! Enough with Overload, enough with letting you control MY body, enough of letting my Terna risk her life by being so close to that. And most of all… ENOUGH WITH THIS FUCKING CAGE! BOLT RUSH!'' I yelled, charging a few Teravolt in my body and then slamming myself into the cage at full force, before using Thunderbolt where I hit the cage. Yet, the cage somehow survived. Sighing, I said just a few more words. ''This ends now. Remove Power Limiter Level 3! Full Force Aura Blast!'' I roared as I heard a familiar voice say that the Limiters were removed. However, I did not only hear my own voice yell out my Aura Move's name, but I also heard ''Aura Sphere!'' ''Aura Storm!'' ''Aura Beam!'' ''Aura Blaze!'' ''Aura Cero!'' And I watched as five other blasts of white energy hit mine. – POWER LEVEL REACHED ITS LIMIT. POWER OUTPUT: 75% - '' REMOVE POWER LIMITER!'' I screamed, because six Aura attacks still seemed useless – POWER LIMITER REMOVED. POWER OUTPUT: 100%. ACCESSING UN-LIMIT MODE… ACCEPT? – ''COMFIRMED!'' – UN-LIMIT MODE ONLINE. POWER OUTPUT: 120%, 150%, 200%, 500%, 1000%, 2000% 3000… - I stopped listening until I heard something crack and I heard 1.5 million percent. One point five million… We can destroy my defenses only with six Aura attacks at 1.5 million percent of my power. Wow… - 3.6 MILLION PERCENT… - Almost there… - NINE MILLION PERCENT – Then, finally, the barrier and the cage shattered and exploded, at… - 10.5 MILLION PERCENT. POWERING DOWN. 10 MILLION PERCENT… - ''My gods… That was… The most energy I have ever unleashed…'' I smiled, panting. ''Yeah, I know I can do better, though. I have once reached the 2 trillion percent, but, yeah, 10.5 million is quite a lot of power, trust me, I know.'' ''IAN, THE CONTROLS!'' ''Oh, right, thank you Rage.'' ''No problem.'' I just smiled as I touched the panel, my Overload memories entering my mind and my calming Aura removing the emotional pressure on my body and soul. I finally returned…

**Terna's POV**

I was crying. Ian's body resumed Overload Mode almost half an hour ago, with no sign of Ian remaining. Soon, Darcyan will lose the last bit of his energy and Overloaded Ian will destroy the world. Just then, I felt a soft, cold hand on my cheek. And as I opened my eyes to see who it was, I found myself staring in those familiar, crimson eyes. ''Hey sis, why are you crying?'' That was the only thing I needed to hear as I threw myself in Ian's arms, while he quickly disposed of the Darkness binding him with a short blast of Sunlight, before he caught me and hugged my. And then, I saw the sight I thought was lost forever: His entire body shining with a bright golden light, his red streak mixing with his black hair, then inverting, my big brother shrinking a bit, and his clothes becoming smooth once more. The last things I saw were his body losing almost all traces of muscle, and his eyes. Those eyes were what surprised me, as they turned from a brilliant red into a bright and equally beautiful shining gold… The moment he blinked, I kissed him for a full five minutes, glad that we are finally allowed to kiss, not to mention that we can now. But, most of all, because I love him, and he loves me, and we got to finally share this wonderful moment, only the two of us, together. And what we said afterwards was this. ''Wow, Terna.'' ''I couldn't have said that better myself, Ian.'' ''Sis?'' ''Yeah, Ian?'' ''I am hungry. When are we going to lunch?'' And then, with those words, I knew Ian was back again.

**Ian's POV**

**A few months later…**

You know, at first I was surprised to see what happened to my eyes, but now, to be honest, I think that I would hate life without them. Partly because my power has increased tenfold since I got them, but mainly, because they let me enter the home and base of the Eternals, so now I can finally be with Terna forever, not to mention, I can now be with her all the time. And to be honest, I laugh about the irony of life sometimes. I mean, I got these eyes thanks to Overload, right? And now, I am incapable of using Overload. But, I have an alternative. From now on, whenever somebody insults, hurts, of even bugs Terna, I just blast them with a laser or use them as fuel for my suns. ''Ian, tell them!'' ''Sorry, Terna.'' Alright, and sometimes I eat one of them. So what? Humans are meat, and meat is food, right? Right. Not to mention that the rest of the Eternals set up a party to celebrate my transformation. So, this was the main story. There is, however, one more story I want you to hear… The story of my twin brother and me, that plays a few hours after the first real kiss me and Terna shared.


	7. Bonus Chapter One: IAN VS NOVA!

**Bonus Chapter: Ian vs. Nova**

Note: This chapter is not really important to the story, and almost completely about the first of the two unknown Eternals you read about two chapters ago, and his relation with Ian. It is also the longest chapter yet. Enjoy.

Smiling, Terna and I walked through the corridors of the arena, as I looked at the cracks in the walls. ''Hey, did I really do this?'' ''Yep!'' Terna said happily, still happy that I got used to being a fully grown Eternal almost instantly. She did not even mind the fact that I was staring at her almost constantly now, knowing that I can now take on three Eternals at a time, without even being trained! So either they approve, or I am going to blast them into the ground. Aah, screw it, I am going to, anyway. But, here is the thing: I am not used to walking and staring at the same time, so I never saw another boy walking towards me. That boy, however was thinking really hard about something, so of course, we hit each other and we both fell, the other boy matching my fall like a mirror image. And as I looked at that boy, my blood started to boil with hate…

''Novayomi!'' I hissed, the boy staring at me with those beautiful crimson eyes that Terna loved so much. ''Eternya!'' He said in a similar fashion. ''Hello, Terna!'' He then started to flirt with Terna.

That made me snap. Rapidly chanting several words in my mind, I summoned my Solar Plasma Sword. Then, I just attacked. Novayomi instantly summoned a Solar Plasma Knife(HEY, THAT IS MY KNIFE!) and blocked my attack.

We then started exchanging blows at light speed, Terna covering her ears to protect herself from the hearing damage our sonic booms caused. After several seconds and a few million attacks on either side, we split up to recover.

''Ian, isn't there somewhere else you can fight? Those battles you and Nova have whenever you meet always end up destroying the battlefield, and leaving its inhabitants behind as ash.'' ''Right, just a second.'' I whispered as I chanted a few more words, opening a gate to my illusionary realm, the Void. I then kicked the still healing Nova into the portal, me and Terna following as the portal collapsed.

**Battle in the Void**

''Perfect.'' I said as I loaded a world in the Void. ''Terna, you just sit back and relax. I will get you some popcorn and soda, okay?''

'''Kay Ian, I would like a medium cola with ice and a small popcorn.'' ''Will do. Yo, Nova, a few minutes break while I get Terna something. You want something as well?'' ''A break? Fine by me, and yeah, the usual.'' Nova replied, smiling for once. ''So, two usuals and one medium cola with ice and a small popcorn?'' I called back, both Terna and Nova replying with a simple ''Yeah.'' ''Good,'' I called back ''and Nova?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Do not flirt with my girlfriend while I am away, or I will throw you in the Shredder 4.0 as a testing run, you got that?''

Nova just nodded as he asked Terna ''Are you really his girlfriend now? If so, I would keep it a secret on Earth, because you can get thrown into jail for what they call incest.'' ''Yep, we are, and really? Man, Ian was right, humans are stupid. But then again, we are not allowed to crossbreed either, to we are not allowed to reproduce at all.''(Info: Eternals are all direct family, sharing the same mother, and lacking a biological father. The only ways for Eternals to add a new member to their family are Crossbreeding with non-Eternals, or incest, although Eternal/Eternal relationships being incest is debatable, as the Eternals, once fully grown, are just pure energy, and lack one of the main problems of incest: similar DNA, or in the case of Eternals, they lack any DNA at all.

Eternals born Eternal never have any DNA, but a reincarnation of an Eternal enters a long and painful process that takes several billion years: Depolerization.(Info: That is Eternyan for ''The process of turning matter into energy'', but slightly edited to let it sound more like English.)

This process removes any DNA and replaces it with energy, which happens in random bursts of unbelievable pain as the energy level temporarily overloads the body,

the body adapts to it, though, so the pain is both very intense and short-lived.) ''Nope, we aren't, and yep, humans are stupid.'' ''I told you, right Terna?'' I called as I gently hit the ground. ''So, here are... Your drink and popcorn, and... Your pizzas, drinks, popcorn, snacks, food and sugar rocks or whatever you call them.

Oh, and here you have a bag in case you need to throw up.'' I said as I handed Terna a cup of seven gallons full of cola with ice and a what I call small bag of popcorn(about enough to keep thirty humans eating for about half an hour.) and Nova the three dozen pizzas(five feet radius, or ten feet across, and all in different flavours as well.),

379 36 gallon(!) cups(All different drinks, of course)(All with ice, of course), A bag with a small dimensional hole and a pocket dimension filled with a few tons of popcorn(And yes, I can make bigger bags, of course, and the dimensional hole bags are just to make lifting everything at once a bit easier.),

a few tons worth of snacks, a lot of food, and last but not least: a full size copy of the mount Everest made out of sugar(Well, the pile of food was about 30 times or so bigger, honestly.). I just dumped my own load, exactly the same as Nova's without the sugar, on the floor, creating a table for Terna and Nova, while just levitating their stuff a little bit above the ground.

''Thanks, Ian.'' Terna said, sipping on her cola. ''Yeah, right, thanks. I almost forgot why I hate you. Almost.'' Nova said happily. ''You are welcome. And Nova, we hate each other because, for you, I split us up, and for me, you constantly flirt with Terna.'' ''Yeah, right.''

**After Ian and Nova ate**

''Well, on with our battle, shall we?'' ''Yeah, we shall, Ian. Come on!'' At that, we both started flying and we teleported away, Nova reappearing a few hundred meters, say 300, so about one thousand feet away from me. We both chose our weapons, me creating a long sword, smiling as I traced the poison/acid coated edge of my favorite weapon. Nova, however, chose to get two weapons, also swords, but shorter, with V-shaped blades, one blue, one... red? Almost like... (Damn.) I thought, then I looked at my sword belt, seeing my two swords disappear as they reappeared in Novas hands.

''Now, NOW we have a fair match, Ian.'' ''Merely having two of my six favorites will not help you if you cannot wield them. And remember, that I have millions of years of experience in fighting with and against almost any king of sword, INCLUDING THE FREEZEFLAME SWORDS!'' I said, the last four words echoing all over. Then, we dashed and struck...

**In the light speed battle, time is slowed to seemingly normal**

Once we collided, I immediately blocked a slash, then dodged a stab, wincing as the cold from my Freeze Divider suddenly coursed through my arm. I spun and slashed open Novas stomach. As I smiled, knowing that I was still the better swordsman of us both, the wound healed in an instant, before Nova engaged me in a high-speed slashing battle.

**Terna's POV - From the ground, time is normal**

''Man, Nova and Ian are really serious about this fight, aren't they? Hard to believe that they're the person I love, but split up. I wonder if I can talk some sense in them. Oh, well, I suppose that Ian can figure out that fusion is the best himself, and in not, Nova is in for a lot of pain as Ian is still the stronger of the two.'' I said as I watched the battle unfold, the sky flashing and the blur that was the match streaked with gold, silver, gold/silver, blue, red, black and white. Then, it split up again, revealing two boys panting, while one switched out his sword, favoring a massive blade of about 60 feet or something.

**Ian's POV – In the air, time is normal**

I just floated there, no idea how long, the Marumasa in my hand, before I finally spoke. ''Nova!'' At that, he lifted his head a little bit. ''We both know that you are not going to win this match. I am stronger, faster, smarter and I have more experience and skill with both swordplay and combat. So, I will let you choose: Or you leave us alone, or you continue the match, in which case I shall stop playing and start fighting.'' Then, Terna spoke to me. _''What, you were just playing with Nova all that time? Oh, wow. But then again, I know how good you really are.'' _(Please Nova, just leave. You can't survive Ian's attacks, not if he goes all out.) _''Ian, just fuse again. Please?'' ''Okay, Terna. Oh, and by the way, Nova would not survive either way.'' ''_Nova, you have a third choice: we fuse and end the war that way. Your choice.'' ''I'll have to think about that one for a while. I'll contact you once I know, okay?'' Nodding, I send us back, closing the portal to the Void behind us. ''I'll see you soon, bro!'' Nova called as he flew off. ''See you soon… My other half…'' I whispered as I watched Nova soar through the skies. ''Hey, Ian?'' ''Huh? Yeah?'' ''Well, I just remembered something… Nova should have the same abilities as you, right?'' ''Yes…?'' ''So… Does that mean you can fly as well? 'Cuz that would be sooo cool, just think about it, you and me, flying through the night sky… Together…'' Terna finished, as she started daydreaming. ''Heh, maybe later. Come on, sis, the other Eternals are not going to wait for us.'' Giggling, she grabbed my hand and we teleported.

**Ian's POV**

**A few months later**

So, now you know the entire story. I hope you enjoyed it, because I am going to write another story soon. I am going to either way, so why did I even ask if you enjoyed it? Meh, that is just the way I am, I guess. Oh, and I am going to write another story as well, one about the characters and information about them. And, in case you wondered, yes, the party was, and still is, awesome. What? Eternals like to party, and this is actually just a short one, too. Only a few months long. So, with that, goodbye, so long, see you, and whatever else you humans made up. Sincerely, Ian Nova Eternya Novayomi. (giggle) Bye!


	8. Return and Reencounter

**Part Two: **

**Note: this Part will be rather important if you want to learn about the characters.**

**Chapter Seven: Return and Reencounter**

**Ian's POV**

**18 December, 9 months after Part 1, and 11 months after the Ian vs. Nova chapter.**

A year… I can hardly believe it is almost a year ago since I became a true Eternal, since I shared my first real kiss with Terna, since I heard about him… Nova… Where are you?

Oh! Sorry, I forgot to explain what happened since the end of the last story. Well, here is the short version: After I, as Terna and Darcyan said it, beat the ever living Eternyan crap out of Nova, he left us. Then, Terna took me to this… Place? It is hard to describe, but it is basically just an upside-down mountain that functions as our base of operations and as our home. And we also each have a special Zone, our own room, so to say. Of course, right after I noticed the distance separating Terna and me, my space-bending ability kicked in, and used my instincts to control the energy flow. Soon enough, I had moved my room next to Terna's, and I even made a portal to her Zone, inside my own. Oh, and I should also mention a few months of almost constant parties, or a party that went on for a few months. But, not counting what I already told you, the only event that was of any significance to me is this: Me and little sis are a couple now! Some huge guys, one rocky, one metal, tried to separate us, so we kicked their asses. Or, rather, we knocked one out with a few powerful blasts of sunlight and electricity, and we threw the other in the Void, a mysterious place where I decide the rules, where I decide what happens and what not, where I AM LORD AND MASTER! Umm, sorry. I am not good with acting ''mature'', so outbursts like that tend to happen sometimes. But, then again, none of the Eternals act mature, or even gets close, because we never die, so we just remain children at heart while we are adult in body. So, on with the show!

I just sighed as I watched the sky, while the picture I was making with colored light was starting to take shape. ''Hey, Ian…'' Great! Little sister is here as well! But something sounds… Off… ''You never came to your birthday party…'' She said sadly. ''Don't you want to see me anymore?'' Birthday… Party? Why would somebody celebrate MY birthday? Oh well, time to ask what she is talking about. ''What do you mean, Terna? Whose birthday is it?'' Terna brightened after hearing those words. ''Well…'' She started shyly. ''It's yours… I mean, if you want it to be…'' ''A birthday party… for me?'' I asked, dumbstruck. ''Why?'' ''Well, it's your birthday so I thought you would like a party. Look, I even made you a present.'' She said, holding out something shaped like a horseshoe wrapped it bright yellow paper. ''A gift… For me? Really?'' I asked, surprise evident on my face, that would be a first. ''Go on, take it. I hope you'll like it…'' Smiling, I said something I thought could reassure her. ''Terna, anything that is a gift from you is perfect.'' I took the present and carefully opened it. And what I saw shocked me more than anything I had seen before. A pair of headphones, together with a new device even I could not identify. ''I hope that you like it. And, do you?'' I just stared at her for a few seconds, speechless. Then, I hugged her, lifting her about 3 feet up in the process. (Info: Ian tends to keep his original form when not on Earth. In this form, he stands at 8.5 feet high. Terna, however, is usually about 4.5 feet.) ''Thank you so much, Terna! I love it!'' I said, happier than I have been in a long time. ''Well good, '' She started after I put her down. ''Because the next present is something I know you'll like. But, first, please shift back to your Earth form, will you. I don't really like being just over half your length. '' Laughing, I shifted, still towering over Terna, but a bit less. (Info: Ian now stands at about 6 feet.) ''Thanks, at least now I can still see your face from down here, even if you're looking straight ahead. So, for your next present I got you…'' I wonder what it is… ''The fifty newest Vocaloid albums! And all of them from your favorite, Miku!'' OH. MY. GOODNESS. (You know what? Screw hugging her.) And those were my final thoughts before I pulled Terna into a deep kiss.

**About 15 minutes later…**

Pulling away, I smiled at Terna, while she just stared at me. And then, we simultaneously said one word. ''Wow!'' (I am so glad I do not need to breath. And now…) ''Okay, everybody. The show is over, so BEAT IT!'' I yelled as I threw some of the people that gathered around us away with a very powerful shockwave of psychic energy, before I teleported. Terna and I reappeared somewhere on a small, floating island, a few hundred feet away from the rest of the mountain. ''Um… Ian, don't you think you should have teleported us farther than this?'' ''No, this island is protected by a few powerful layers of energy, so nobody can sense, see, or meet us here. It keeps energy is, it keeps energy out. It also keeps others out. I usually come here if I want a break from… well, everybody, basically.'' ''I see, so this island is where you've been hiding.'' ''Right.'' I replied as I glowed a soft gold, then a soft silver. ''There we go.'' ''Huh? What do you mean, brother?'' ''I meant, you can now find my island, and even enter it, at will.'' ''Oh, okay.'' I smiled, and then I did what I had planned months ago. ''Terna?'' ''Yeah?'' ''I promised you something, do you remember what it is?'' ''Nope.'' Smiling, I took her hand and transformed into my teenager-like form, as Terna did the same. As we stepped forward, towards the edge of my island, I whispered to her: ''I still owe you that flight.'' And I jumped. Terna, naturally, fell with me, screaming. I just smiled.

I was in my element here, in the sky

''The skies are my home… I do not fear them, I accept them…'' That is the lesson I was taught as I learned how to fly. And damn, did it help me.

Smiling, I let go of Terna and dived. Then, I opened my hands, stretched my fingers, and bend by body up a bit as a series of thin ribbons of light shot out of my hands, and I made a vertical loop around Terna before ending my little trick straight under her. And, of course, she landed on my back, surprised. ''Now, I think you mentioned a party?'' ''West, 47 degrees, Ian. Then go straight.'' I followed her instructions, bending my body and arms to the right, and straightening as I hit the right direction. ''Hold on tight, sis. Speeding up!'' I said, and after she gripped my shoulders tightly, I tripled my speed and shot off at a speed no jet can match. We were there in mere minutes. ''Slowing down!'' And while I was hovering, Terna got off. Then I shot up like a rocket, backflipped, stopped my flight by closing my hands, backflipping again in midair, and then landing softly, with the simplest greeting I could think of. ''Hey!''


	9. Alpha and Beta

**Chapter Eight: Alpha and Beta**

Note: This chapter is important, and contains two long battle scenes, and a short one in between. Also, I am going to introduce a bunch of new characters in this chapter, improve Darcyan's relationship with the Eternal of the Sun, and get rid of Ian, once and for all. Not killing him, but replacing him…

Smiling, I walked as my family swarmed me, giving me presents. Cybro got me a few new program disks and a new case to hold them. He also gave me a book titled ''1 Billion ways to kill a human, by Grimm the Reaper'', to which I laughed and said, ''Man, the Shadow Eternal sure knows what I like!'' And I was serious, because Grimm really gave me a great book. I mean, one whole billion, amazing! Most of the others were surprised by what I said next to Cybro: ''Be sure to thank Grimm for me, okay?'' ''Affirmative. And happy birthday!'' ''Thank you.'' And then I walked off, having spotted a young girl sitting in a corner, not looking at me. ''Neutrina!'' I exclaimed, as I walked over to the Eternal of nothingness. ''How are you?'' ''Me? No idea…'' Typical, as always she does not know how she feels. ''What is wrong? And do not even bother hiding it, I know something is wrong with you today.'' And indeed, something about her seemed off today, but what… I got my answer as she looked at me, with a sad look on her face. ''No present…'' And she broke down in tears, shocking most other Eternals to the core. (That Neutrina, will she ever learn?) I thought as I stroked her snowy white hair. ''No matter.'' She looked up again, just as I said those words. ''What matters is that you are even present at my party. That in itself is a great gift, especially from you.'' I said, knowing just how much Neutrina hated parties, or commotion of any kind. ''Perhaps (sob )perhaps this can be called a present. I have been meaning to give it to you when you transformed, but I did not have enough time. Sorry…'' She said, handing me a little black book with silver letters. The letters were ''Dragon Encyclopedia, by Neutrina Eternya''. ''Sorry if you do not li- '' She was cut off by a tight hug. ''Amazing.'' Was the only thing I said. I then kissed her on the cheek and let her go. ''You coming? Come on, it is time to party!'' I said to a blushing Neutrina, as I walked away like nothing happened.

''Wow.'' She said, as Terna approached her. ''You know, that is also the first thing I said when he kissed me on my cheek, and later on my mouth. It was followed by a short and simple – '' ''Amazing.'' ''Exactly.'' Terna said, and then she noticed that Neutrina didn't even hear her. ''Umm, Terna?'' ''Yeah, Neutra?'' ''I think I like Ian in the same way you do…'' ''So?'' ''Can we share him? Please?'' A few moments later, Terna replied. ''I'll ask him, but only if I'm alpha, okay?'' ''Okay, deal.''

I smiled even brighter as I heard their conversation, then frowned as my jaw began to hurt. Too much smiling. Several minutes later, I was still frowning, but my answer was ready. Meanwhile, I had received the rest of my gifts, a Sound-powered Laser Blaster from Artica, Frost got me a portable fridge, about three to five times your house on the inside, but micro on the outside. A handful of others gave me new games. Neon & Deon gave me a Nightmare Portal and a Dream Portal, respectively. The Earth and Metal Eternals gave me weapons, a Crystal Sword and special, Chronosteel razorblade playing cards in a Mythril pouch. And last, but not least, Darcyan gave me a beautiful new sword – With a black and blood red side and a silver and white silver side, divided by a golden stripe with a beautiful blue thunderbolt on one side and a white streak on the other. ''You knew.'' I said to Darcyan, not asking but stating. ''Yeah. But are you going to accept? I mean, you have Terna, and the rules state…'' ''I know the rules. I also know of the virus on the disks, the poisoned cards, and the explosive crystal sword, so no need to even bother.'' I stated coldly, a cold expression on my face. ''I also know about the things you did, do, have planned or are planning to try and separate me and Terna, and they are doomed to fail. I also know the way most of you see me, our relationship, and Terna. And I even know that you knew about our relationship for about 300 years before my transformation. I may not be good with emotions, Darcyan, but I am excellent with reading people, manipulating them, and even tricking them, and because of that, I also excel at poker, which is a mix of knowing the game, reading your opponents, and tricking them. Luck is only a minor factor.'' I then drew a deep, but unnecessary breath. ''Okay, first of all, how do you know all this? Second, what do you mean, you excel at reading, tricking and manipulating people? And third, For how long have you been tricking us?'' ''I am good at reading people, just as you said, I excel at them, and for how long have Terna and I known and loved each other? Subtract about eleven months.'' ''So, you have been tricking us for a few centuries.'' ''Nope, I kept it up for the last quarter billion years, and only recently did you figure it out.'' Darcyan was quite surprised at that, not even blinking as I spun around and started to walk away. ''Oh, and Darcyan?'' I called back, not even pretending to smile. ''Yeah, Ian?'' I spun around and kicked him in the stomach with a kick enhanced by Solar Energy. Darcyan, being a bit slower than me, failed to dodge the kick in time as I hit my target. After the kick I smashed my fist into his face, after charging Solar Energy into my hand as well. ''That was for trying to tear me and my beloved Terna apart from each other.'' I said coldly, and then I left, hearing Darcyan collapse soon after I spun around. I smiled at that…

**Darcyan's POV**

''Urg…'' I mumbled while I was trying to get up. ''Beaten by a fake like that. How humiliating! Ironix and Storna aren't going to let that one go for the rest of my life.'' I glared at the boy that just smashed his fist in my face. I touched the rather large bruise and DAMN, that hurt! I then saw Ian load one of the disks into his drive. (Wait a minute… That thing is a machine?) _''No, a half machine.''_ (A psychic half machine? Oh, well, at least he chose the… Disk with the virus data… He really knew… Damn it…) I thought, while seeing Ian collapse as the virtual voice said – VIRUS DATA DETECTED. ACTIVATING ANTI-VIRUS GENERATOR… - and both Terna and Neutrina ran up to Ian to see if he was okay. (Wait a minute… Neutrina ran? No, scratch that, Neutrina actually MOVED? She must care for him far more than she cares for us then… Strange…) Ian slowly got up to his feet as both Terna and Neutrina hugged him. Telling them to back off, he drew the explosive crystal sword, which he then disarmed by sucking the explosive liquid out of the blade, and lastly, he got out the cards. Grabbing the Aces, Kings and Jacks, he removed all poison from it, and then whispered something only I could hear, along with Neutrina, Terna and Ian. (Just as he wanted…) I thought as I heard only one word, and that word was this. "Feedback." Suddenly, the traps all inverted and returned to their point of origin. Cybro got infected by a very powerful virus, Storna was covered with the explosive, and Ironix was suddenly drenched in acid. Then, Cybro collapsed, Storna got blown up, and Ironix fainted after being destroyed for the most part by the very potent acid. Impressive. I'll hit him in his sleep…

**Ian's POV**

I went to bed soon after the party ended, because the Feedback took quite a lot out of me. I knew that everything would be better in just a few days…

**Darcyan's POV**

''Ian is asleep. Now is my chance!'' I mumbled, as I hovered over the sleeping form of that freaking fake Eternal that dared to kiss my sister. Rising the blade, I made sure that I would kill him in one go. And just as I was about to stab down to pierce his heart with the Shadow-infused sword, I heard him mumble something in his sleep. ''Terna…" The boy smiled, while he hadn't smiled ever since I came in… His smile broke my heart, and just then I noticed what I was trying to do. I was trying to kill an innocent person, a child nonetheless! I mean, sure, he smacked my around a bit, but while those hits really stung, it was my own fault, and I'm all healed up anyway. And he was sleeping, defenseless! I broke down in tears. ''I can't do it… Not like this!'' I cried out, lowering my sword. I owed Ian a fair fight, and an honorable death, at least. That I owed him for not blasting a compressed beam of light in my face earlier. A beam I know he could fire, and also one that would probably take me out of commission for months. ''I want Ian to die in a fair match, armed and awake, in top condition! This goes in against everything I stand for!'' ''Tsk, tsk, Darcyan, to think that you of all people would be too much of a coward to kill him. I mean, you killed humans in their sleep as well, right?'' A familiar voice asked me. ''Yeah, but those were different. They deserved death, Ian does not.'' ''What makes him any different? If you can't do it, we will!'' Another voice said. Two pair of hands grabbed the weapon I was still holding, lifted it up, and then stabbed Ian straight through his heart. And then, I just watched as Ian simply… Faded away… Wait, faded away? And indeed, Ian slowly disappeared, while I heard a childish giggle and a voice saying ''Idiots, do you really think that killing me, Ian, the Mastermind of Illusions, would be that easy? I have recovered and healed myself, and now, prepare for battle! Summon, BLIZZARD PLAINS!'' Suddenly, the entire place changed into another one. ''Welcome, idiot brothers… To my heart… Or rather, part of it, the part that turned me into what I am today, a heartless, cool-blooded killer that blasts everything that opposes him into nothingness.'' He then appeared before us, about 15 or so feet in the air. The silence was ended by Ironix, who screamed ''You fake! Return us, right now!'' ''Return you? You never moved.'' ''Like a fake like you could ever defeat us! You're going to die, you hear me!'' This time, it was Storna being all aggressive. Ian replied. ''Let us see which one of us if the fake, then.'' And with that, the fighting started.

Storna and Ironix immediately started firing either yellow-brown or metallic lasers at Ian, while he just spun around them all. I aimed a little bit better, and almost hit him with a powerful beam of energy. Ian just countered with a beam of his own, and then my two companions/partners started hitting him with physical attacks, each hit creating a loud BOOM on impact, while I tried to hit him with my beams. For some reason, Ian blocked my beams, but not the other hits. Then, the two punched Ian together and send him crashing into the ground. After that, we chained hits with our beams again. We then merged our beams into a single huge one and blasted Ian with it, slamming him into the ground, and forming a crater in the process. And then Ian just stayed in the crater. I thought we won, but just like Ian said, a battle with him isn't so simple…

**Ian's POV**

Pain. That is pretty much the only thing I could feel as I stood up, and shakily walked out of the crater, towards them. I saw three pairs of eyes widen in surprise as I stood there, shaking. ''Like I said,'' I said in a broken voice, ''I do not lose so easily, not to mere idiots like you.'' And after that, Darcyan quickly grabbed Ironix as the Eternal of Metal tried to kill me. He could not, however, prevent Storna from hitting the large bruise on the side of my face causing a chunk of it to be ripped off. ''Still… Not… Finished…'' I said. I stood up after the blow pushed me down, and, to the shock of the three stronger Eternals, started healing myself at a high pace, finishing it in 1 minute and 37 seconds. ''So, how about round two?'' I exclaimed, floating back into the sky. I then started to rapidly fire thick beams of energy, hitting the three repeatedly, and then watching them as they blocked, Darcyan with a black and purple energy barrier, Storna by turning one arm into a shield of crystal, and Ironix with a wall of platinum. As soon as I stopped my barrage, the three Eternals started laughing, and then Darcyan coldly said ''You'll never steal Terna from me, you fake.'' ''…ut…p…'' ''Yo! Fake! We didn't hear you, speak up, man!'' Darcyan called at me. Bad move. ''I said… SHUT UUUUUUUP!'' I screamed, while sending a powerful blast of energy at the trio. They stopped smiling and blocked. My attack still got through, though, and the duo that was helping Darcyan were on the ground, obviously in pain. Their whimpering was ended, however, by a loud ''!'' Coming from Darcyan, who was actually injured by my attack. ''Why… Why can you use Shadow Energy?'' He asked me, obviously scared, as his helping duo backed away in fear. ''Shadow Energy?'' I asked. ''It does sound familiar. But all I did was compress my negative emotional energy and use it to strengthen that attack a bit.'' ''Well, it freakin' hurt!'' Smirking, I drew out more Solar energy and started blasting them yet again, severely weakening Darcyan and almost annihilating both Storna and Ironix. And when I stopped to reload, Darcyan said ''NEVER!'' And he blasted me, full force, almost destroying me in the process. But just then, something flew at me, grabbed my hands, and looked at me. The thing was Nova. I nodded, understanding.

"Core Fusion!" We both yelled, as we started to shine brightly, and our very being was combined. And then, just like that, there was a bright explosion of energy, and everything was over... For Ian and for Nova...

Darcyan did not know what to think, because the fake just destroyed himself. "You coward!" He screamed.

Terna was save, so it's time to celebrate, according to Ironix and Storna, for she was save from that fake. Little did they know that celebrating wasn't something they should be doing, not at that exact moment...

Terna felt the losses of both Ian and Nova, but yet she did not grief, as she merely smiled and said "Ian... Nova..."

Neutrina was crying in a corner, recalling all those times he would come and accompany her here, on this very spot, how his Solar Aura was strong enough to let flowers grow even here, the way he smashed through so many others trying to save him from her... "Ian, please survive..."

All of the other Eternals also felt the loss of Ian, although most never believed he was a real, true Eternal...

And Ian and Nova were smiling at each other, embracing their twin, and then embracing the other boy in their subconcious, not shining red like Nova, nor blue like Ian. He was shining in both psychotic red and calming blue, he was the strongest of the three. He was shining a calm, yet psycho, color. He shone brighter than ever before. He was shining purple.

And just then, both Ian and Nova said "Awaken, INEN, Terna called you." to which both the spiritual manifestation and the real body opened their eyes and spoke. "You have put us through hell. And now... You're getting the bill!" The floating boy spoke, eyes ablaze with hatred. "Feel the blaze of the Eternal of the Sun. Feel the blaze of IAN NOVA!" And with a psychotic scream, Ian Nova rose his hands and roared "Meteors Of Light!" and he send massive blasts at the defenseless trio.

**Darcyan' POV**

I just stood there, as I saw massive beams of energy coming for me, so I did the only thing I could. Shields up! And soon the banging and the denting of my barrier ended. I heard a voice say "Now that my excess energy is gone: Luminite Recovery!" And with a bright flash of energy, Ian was healed, and even some Darkness was destroyed, allowing Ian to heal there as well. "You'll never get her! Terna's mine, and mine alone, you got that, fake!" I yelled at him. He reacted by saying "I told you to SHUT UP!" and transforming into something recognizable: Limit Mode! But, he should first go Super, then Hyper, and then Limit, not everything in one go! Suddenly, Ian started chanting something in a language I could not understand, although I did hear Rex and Sun, the previous and original Eternals of the Sun, respectively. And then, Ian's eyes went white, then silver, and then an even brighter gold then normal. Trance... And what I saw afterwards shocked me even more (I already went Hyper.) than I already was. "Element of Sunshine, hear your Master, come to me, and guard us!" No, not Absolute Trance! "Limit Mode, GO!" I called as I quickly drained both of my companions of all energy I could savely extract, then sucking some Solar energy out of the air, whincing and growling at the pain, and teleporting the ko'ed duo out of this place. Chanting my own Absolute Trance Spell, I also transformed. Ian then fired his beam, a powerful, focused laser formed by the infinite power of all sunlight in entire existance. I quickly summoned the infinite darkness of existance to form a several mertes thick shield of super compressed darkness energy. Our Perfect Element Abilities collided, and I could hardly keep the shield up, my defense already starting to crack on my side. And the attacks collapsed, leaving only the both of us.

**Ian Nova's POV**

We approached each other, and used the strongest attacks we could muster: barely charged elemental punches. Then, we both collapsed, exhausted...

**Darcyan's POV**

I woke up to somebody poking my nose, while a childlike voice said "Poke." and giggled. Opening my eyes, I could see a second pair of large eyes, beautiful blue ones, stare back at me. The child, knowing I was awake, poked at my nose again, with another, slower, longer "Pooooooke!" and another childish giggle. "Where am I and who are you?" "In my room and Ian Nova Eternya Novayomi." THAT got me awake for sure! "Ian? How?" Ian giggled again. "No idea. I fell asleef after out battle and I woke up like this! Yay! I can finally kiss Terna now, and without bending or picking her up." "You cannot have her either way." Ian looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Listen up you. Right now, you are barely awake, severely wounded, drained of magic and surrounded by Solar energy, while I am awake for a while now, healed and recharged, and also surrounded by Solar energy. Plus, my power has fully recovered as well, so I am the strongest Eternal here. And nobody, not you, those two, or anybody else is going to interfere with our relationship and walk away intact, you got me? Now get out!"

**Ian Nova's POV**

I slowly approached my target, not making a sound. And when I was well within range, I called. "Terna!" I screamed while appearing in front of her. "Aaaaaah!" She yelled as she fell on her butt. "You idiot! Get away from me!" Those words stung. Crying, I walked away with a brief, faint "Sorry, sis..." and a small spin. Only when I was already very far away I could hear her think (Wait, I know that hair! (gasp) Ian?) and run after me, to my island.

I already knew Terna was waiting outside for me. So I went outside. "Hello, Terna. Long time no see, huh?" And at that moment she brightened up. "Ianova." Terna whispered, then she kissed me full on the mouth. (Ah, I missed that!) I thought while kissing her back. "Hey, sis, wanna play?" Giggling, she replied with "Sure, you're it!" Laughing, I shot after my beloved sister at unbelievable speeds.

**A little while later, in the park...**

**Darcyan's POV**

I smiled as I saw Ian and Terna play. "Maybe that boy isn't so bad. He's not a fake, that's for sure." "Is that Ian?" A girl next to me exclaimed, surprised. And as I looked to my side, I saw... Neutrina? Wow. "Yeah, that's him." I told her. She just squealed and transformed into her own childlike form and ran after Ian, calling "IAAAAAAN!" Ian just smiled a bit and shimmered, but the shimmer was hardly noticeable. Neutrina jumped at Ian, who vanished, like the sleeping Ian did...

**Ian Nova's POV**

I giggled as I saw Neutrina hit the fake me. (Like she could ever surprise the Master of Illusions like that.) I though as I suddenly reappeared behind her, and I pounced. Hitting her back, she fell, and I fell on top of her. We both started rolling because of the force of the hit. We then hit Terna, and the three of us rolled down a hill, and then we stopped, laughing. That was so much fun! ''That was fun! C'mon, let's do it again!'' I called, while Terna nodded and ran up the hill. ''Oh, and Neutrina?'' ''Yeah, Ian?'' I kissed her, then smiled and said ''I accept. Welcome to the group!'' As she just looked at me, then slowly nodded and said ''Wow!'' I just giggled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the hill, then knocking her down again. When we stopped, she was back to normal again. I just laughed and ran up a larger hill, and Terna asked Neutrina why I kissed her, to which Neutrina just replied with ''Oh, we are sharing him now.''

I smiled after hearing that…

**A.N.: The next chapter will be a smashfest, which means: battles, battles, battles! And some information that is indirectly related to the plot. Oh, and six Eternals are going to school, and they absolutely hate it.**


	10. Texting Battles: Smashfest

**Chapter Nine: Texting Battles: Smashfest**

**A few of Ianova's 'Mon, the Elite 36, are going to be introduced here, as well as Sub-Types and Shadow Pokémon XD-002, Shadow Lugia Version 2, who has been linked to… Ian!**

"... And the last type is somewhat unknown." Came the dull, dull voice of my teacher. Glancing at my sisters, all the way in the back, I started my communicator, opening a chatroom with the five other Eternals in the school. "Hey. Chat is open." I send as a notification message. Then, I just texted "Hey." "Hi, Ian!" Terna send at me. Then Cybro send us "Hey, how R U?" to which I replied with "Bored out of my mind. Class is dull, and I already know everything. Ps.: Neutrina? The answer is Shadow type." And just as I send that, the teacher said "And that special type is... Neutrina?" Looking at the screen, she then looked at me. I nodded, and she said "Um, Shadow type?" "Correct. Now, Shadow type is super effective against..." I smirked, while Neutrina send me a grateful "thnx!" "No problem, like I said, I know more about the types than she does. You know what? Screw it, I'm sick of waiting!" I send back as I told the teacher to shut the hell up! "Instead of watching everybody in here get bored to DEATH by listening to three more hours of this crap, I'm gonna teach you about all types and subtypes, so c'mon, time to get outside and BATTLE!" I called, my sisters texting me. "What the hell, Ian! Do you have any idea what you just did?" "Lol! This is going to be fun to watch! Hey, Darcyan, Tera, c'mon, let's watch Ian's little smashfest!" I just laughed as I walked off, the rest following me. And, once outside, I declared the rules: matches of one on one, two on one, or three on one, and either single or double matches, no switching out for my opponents unless my Pokémon have been taken down, items are allowed, no time limit, I am using three Pokémon per match, they have no limit. Simple, right? Right.

Battle One

For my first match, I was up against the twins Len and Rin, twins with long-ish blonde hair and blue eyes. (A.N.: Yes, I DID base them on the VocaLoids Len and Rin. So what? VocaLoid ROCKS!) Len send out Tentacruel and Umbreon, while Rin send out Bellossom and Hydreigon. My comm. alerted me. "Warning: Subject Umbreon is at level 83. Do not use Psychic, due to type advantage. Do not use Fighting, subject knows Psychic and Psyshock. Elite 36 is advised. Warning: Subject Hydreigon is at level 76. Do not use Ice types, subject knows several Fire type moves. Elite 36 is advised. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Subject Bellossom knows Light Storm attack. Elite 36 is strongly recommended." (Well, well. Light Storm, huh? This might actually become fun.) "Shadow! Starburst!" I called as I threw two Luxury Balls with an omega and the numbers 3 and 6 etched into it. And when the balls opened, my Absol and Espeon came out. "Come on, bring it!" I shouted, while both Len and Rim shouted commands, and I let my duo dodge. "First lesson: Defensive sub element! Everybody should know that each type has three more sub types, one for Defense, one for Unique situations, like type disadvantage, and one for Offense. Sadly, hardly nobody knows that, so I'm going to teach you all about them. And the first subtype is Defense! For Dark, that is Null. Null Barrier, Shadow!" I commanded as Shadow summoned a huge grey barrier. Hydreigon's Draco Meteor and Umbreon's Dark Pulse hit the barrier, then disappeared. Or, rather, they went INTO the barrier, the barrier disappeared, and the moves were gone! "Second lesson: Unique sub element! Now, everybody should know the formula for calculating damage, right? Normal damage multiplied by type effectiveness one multiplied by type effectiveness two. HOWEVER! All types have an UNIQUE sub type, and with that subtype, the formula changes! It becomes normal damage divided by type effectiveness one divided by type effectiveness two. This lets somebody with an type DISADVANTAGE level the opponent with ease. Watch! Starburst! Ether Blast!" I called as my Espeon used her powerful Ether Blast on Umbreon, instantly KO'ing it. "Now, most of you look surprised, but this is the calculation: Invert damage multiplied by zero to damage divided by zero, and the attack reaches infinite power." I said as I tapped the touch screen on my sleeve a few times, and the track "Rin & Len's Adolescence" started to play. (I love this track!) "Rin!" "I know! Bellossom! Light Storm!" Rin screamed after witnessing the destruction of Len's Umbreon by my Psychic type. I flashed silver and froze time for the 'Mon, and then I explained Light Storm. "Third lesson: Offensive sub type! This subtype is by far the strongest of the three, but it is also the hardest to control. But if controlled, this sub type can do this!" I unfroze time, then called "Phase Dash, then Shadow Rush and Bolt Rush!" My 'Mon disappeared as I rapidly formed a diamond barrier to shield the students from the attack, but the barrier immediately cracked as the attack hit it. Then, the Shadow and Plasma type attacks hit the Bellossom, KO'ing it. "Bellossom!" Rin cried out, while I merely chuckled. "Finish them." Tentacruel got hit by Thunderbolt and Hydreigon got hit by Shadow Storm, both hitting the ground as their Trainers recalled their 'Mon.

Win! Win/Loss score: 1/0

"Good match. If you train your Bellossom a bit more, that Light Storm can become really strong! But even KNOWING Light Storm surprised me." I said as I shook both of their hands. "Oh, and Len?" "Yeah?" I tossed him a disk. "That TM can teach Umbreon Magno Blaze, a powerful Unique sub type move, the sub type is called Mirror type, by the way." "Thanks, Ian!" "No problem, now go after your sis! I'll see you after the smashfest!" I said, cracking my knuckles and returning my 'Mon."One." I said with a smirk. "Hey, Ian, that was a really good match!" Darcyan texted me. "Come get me, will you? Please?" "Sure thing!" I texted back. And in a second I was on the fifth floor, all the way across the building, while some cracking windows accompanied my stop. "Knock knock. Sir, Miss Eponya requested that Jett comes over right now." "Now, Ian? This subject is important." "I will teach him all about triangles in our spare time, sir. Miss Eponya really needs him." I countered with a childlike ring to my voice, while layering it with Psychic energy, an irresistible combination. "Very well, Mister Novayomi. Jett, go with him." Jett walked over to me, mumbling "Stupid voice always gives me a headache." I giggled. "Sorry, Darc, I forgot." Darc was our nickname for Darcyan, or Jett, as he called his human form. Jett Black, such a stupid name. Seriously, jet black!. Oh, well.

Back at the battle arena, I was preparing for my second match. "Iaaaaaaaaan!" I looked at Terna, who tossed me a ball, which I caught and recognized. Morpheon's ball! " Okay, here we go! Neutrina, glove!" I called, and Neutrina tossed me my glove which had a special device attached to it, which allowed me to store up to 36 'Mon at a time, letting me keep the entire Elite 36 with me at any moment. "Morpheon!" I called. Suddenly I saw an Arcanine run at me. I tossed the ball, and the Arcanine tapped its nose against the ball, getting caught without even one shake. "There we go!"

Battle Two

Win/Loss score: 1/0, 100% of the matches won

Second match was against three beginning Trainers. Sela, Erea and Ono were pretty simple, each using one full team of two types. (Perhaps I should… Yeah, that will do…) I stuck out my hand, forming a large holographic field, and entered a code for the playlist "VocaLoid", turning up the volume with a wave of my hand, then deleting the panel. As the music started, the three Trainers send out their 'Mon, Emboar, Galvantula,Serperior, Haxorus, Samurott and Vanniluxe. (So, their parents help those beginners with their journey, huh? Those three would break down after a week in Spiron. Oh, well. Not like they can beat THAT up either way.) "Beginners like you should raise your own Pokémon, instead of using those of your parents! Now, I suppose that this sorry excuse for a teacher has taught you about the Shadow-Type, right?" Three nods. "Well, then, you know the theory, now use that knowledge against me in battle! Commandline Set! Command: /summon: XD-002! Come, Shadow Lugia V2!" A couple of gasps could be heard, along with a scream. "You work for Cipher?" Could also be heard. "Nah, I once made this thing for them, then pretty much forced them to give it to me. Oh, and no, this 'Mon is artificial, and made of pure energy, so there is no reason to keep throwing rocks at me, nor does it actually hurt me at all." And at that moment, a large, Lugia-shaped black aura surrounded me, then flew up and materialized into a Shadow Lugia that looked even stronger than the first one. We both let out a scream, and I projected my voice with Telepathic Pulse. _"No need to worry, as Shadow Lugia V2's mind functions as a receiver for my commands, and his mind is linked with mine, so as long as you do break my focus, Shadow Lugia V2 is mostly harmless. Break my focus, though, and almost everybody here most likely dies, got it?"_ I saw a lot of nodding going on. Smirking, I closed my eyes, syncing with Shadow Lugia. I then opened his eyes, and shot off a Shadow Blast, already knocking Emboar and Samurott out. (Two down, just sixteen more to go.) I said as I dodged a Thunderbolt and used Shadow Flare and Shadow Mist. (Man, using Shadow Lugia's body is really easy, probably because I now share his consciousness.) Just then, I heard a faint thud, and saw Serperior on the ground. (Ah, so that is where my flare went. Oh, well. Three.) Suddenly, I dodged Thunder and Draco Meteor both at once, and then I got hit by Ice Beam, trapping me. I simply Teleported to dodge the Hyper Beam Haxorus used. Then the ice I left evaporated. (Wow, that is one well-trained Dragon-Type… Too bad I still need to trash it!) With a scream, I used Shadow Half, cutting my own HP in half while also halving all other 'Mon's HP in the process. {Perfect, now Shadow Recover!} And after I restored myself with Shadow Recover I used Shadow Wave, knocking both opponents out the moment they were hit by the energy waves.(Five…) I then hit Galvantula with Shadow Storm, KO'ing it in one hit! (Six. And now: the trick!) _"Here is how I did that: I used Shadow Mist, and while non-Shadow Pokémon cannot see through the Mist, Shadow 'Mon CAN! I know how to use the effects of any move or combo to my advantage, and that gives me a huge edge in battle. Simple, right?" _(Simple, yeah, sure!) And then, I heard twelve more cries erupting from twelve 'Mon-shaped masses of light. Just then, I saw Eelektross, Seismitoad, Druddigon, Hydreigon, Zebstrika, Lapras, Lilligant, Whimiscott, Beartic, Volcarona, Heatmor and Kyurem. (I see, so THAT is where Kyurem went, huh? No worries, I still have my Snag Machine.) Screaming, I Shadow Rushed Lapras, and then Zebstrika, almost beating them both in the same hit. Volcarona, however, was not so lucky and dropped down. (Out cold. Seven!) {Please, mister, help me… I haven't been treated nicely by the others, they don't know me…} Lapras said, and I nodded. {Warn Kyurem, I will end this match, then you two hit me together, I deactivate Shadow Lugia, and I Snag you, okay?} {Yes, thank you, mister!} Angry, I rose to the sky, bellowing {SO! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TREAT OTHER POKÉMON YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE LIKE SCUM, HUH! WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! I AM GOING TO END THAT! SHADOW BLAST!} And after my little one-sided talk, I fired off yet another massive beam, knocking out Heatmor, Whimiscott, Beartic, Zebstrika(Poor bastard) and Eelektross in one hit. (Hah! Twelve! So, who are still standing… Lilligant, Seismitoad, Druddigon, if only barely, and Hydreigon, also barely.) {Sooo… Do your Trainers treat you well, because if not, I can save you.} {I want back to the Spiron region. Here, the Lilligant.} {Do you truly want to abandon your Trainer?} {Yeah! Ever been in a Master Ball? It's horrible!} No others reacted to my question, so I fired a Shadow Stream, the little beams of light rapidly knocking the remaining three 'Mon out. (Heh, fifteen. I win!) {Okay, now attack me. No matter how hard.} I heard three {yes, sir!}s, and suddenly I got struck by Glaciate, Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump. It stung. Oh, well. I just deactivated XD-002 and he fell to the ground, while Sela, Erea and Ono were screaming in joy. "Urg… That stung a bit. And you three should stop being so happy, as XD-002 is not knocked out yet, but I have decided to end the match in another fashion. And then I mean…" I summoned three Ultra Balls, and then I threw them at the 'Mon. "… This!" I exclaimed when the three balls shot off five yellow beams each, and captured the Pokémon! "Lesson four: Shadow attacks are ALWAYS Super-effective, unless the Defending Pokémon is Shadow type as well. And lesson five: There are special devices that let the user turn ordinary Poke Balls into Snag Balls, and those balls let you Snag, or steal, Pokémon that have been captured. This, however, is illegal. I can do it legally when the target is either abused or willing to leave the Trainer. Those rules do not apply to Legends or Shadows, though." I shouted as I heard three bleeps, and then three Ultra Balls shot at me, and then they disappeared. "Hah! Snagging complete!"

Win! Win/Loss score: 2/0

After obliterating several more teams (A.N.: Sorry, but I do not want to waste time typing out even more battles. Ianova uses the strongest 36 'Mon he has, so the matches are all pretty short anyway.) my final matches approached: One against the teachers and principal, and one versus my little brothers and sisters, four on one. Easy.

The principal approached me, and told me the rules: We all use our strongest 'Mon, I use two, they use one each, no substitutes, and no holding back! (The idiot… Challenging me for an all-out match, with Morpheon and Dupleon! Hah! This is not going to take long.) "Here we go!"

Battle Thirty

Win/Loss score: 29/0, 100% of the matches won

My opponents send out their 'Mon first: Tyrannitar, Snorlax, Genesect, Stunfisk, Aggron, Jellicent, Mismagius, Absol, Rotom, Mantine, Ditto, Reuniclus, Gallade, Porygon-Z and Alakazam. Like in a few other matches, my communicator warned me with the standard ''WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Subject Alakazam knows Ether Blast, Ether Storm, and Soul Beam. Please refrain from using Dark-types or Psychic-types. Main Six is advised." (Wow. Both the unique and the offensive sub-types, huh? Interesting!) "Alright then, I am not going to use my two strongest 'Mon, but my strongest duo instead. Morpheon, Solar Beam! Dupleon, Replicate!" I shouted as I threw two black balls with golden Elite 36 marks on them into the air, and a pink beam shot out of one of them, while about ten blue-ish beams shot out of the other, forming Morpheon and TEN Dupleons! "Now, it's time to have some fun!" I said as I saw Morpheon hit a Dupleon, who vanished and formed a mirror to reflect and strengthen the beam. This process was repeated eight more times, removing all Replicas and powering up Morpheon's Solar Beam to the point where it knocked out all opponents except for Alakazam, who Teleported away. "Wow… All of our strongest Pokémon defeated in one hit… Amazing…" "Morpheon, watch out! Dupleon, Rebounce!" I called to make my Dupleon reflect the Psybeam aimed at Morpheon. It hit with double power, almost knocking Alakazam out as well. And Morpheon, who was absolutely PISSED OFF now, hit the Alakazam with Triple Finish, knocking it out cold before it even saw the beam. "Done."

Win! Win/Loss score: 30/0

Smiling, I called out "Next!" to let the Eternals know I was ready. Darcyan asked me if I needed help, but after assuring him that I would be fine, I floated up to meet Terna, Tera, Cybro and Neutrina in battle. I surrounded us in a barrier that keeps everything inside, to prevent my attacks from wiping the island off the maps. "Terna, Tera, Neutrina, I am sorry if I hurt you. Same to you, Cybro, although I still think you deserve it after that virus-infected disk. So, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" With those words, a panel appeared, and it had text on. It read: FINAL MATCH: IAN NOVA, THE SOLAR ETERNAL VS. TERNA/TERA/NEUTRINA/CYBRO, THE ETERNALS OF LIGHTNING, NATURE, NOTHINGNESS AND DATA! FINAL MATCH, GO! And then I shot off a large, blue beam, which Cybro dodged. I then flew out of the way to prevent a gray blade from slashing me apart, and I reacted by summoning the Marumasa, my 60 feet long sword, and attacking, almost hitting Neutrina, but getting trapped by Frenzy Plant in the process. "Really funny, Tera!" I laughed, burning the plants with sunlight, thus freeing myself. "Now, **Gravity Trap!"** I summoned a sphere of gravity, and trapped Cybro, whom got hit by several thousand slashes in as much as half a second, before he got blasted into the ground, hard! I then dashed at Terna, and was about to hit her with a simple but powerful kick when somebody cried "MOMMY!" and intercepted the attack. He braced himself for a spin kick, but I rapidly switched to a direct kick and smashed him into a building. "Poor kid…" I mumbled, and I hit Terna with Mach Punch, then Giga Impact, and then Hypnosis, defeating her. I swiftly blocked Neutrina's attack and dodged the elemental beams Tera and Cybro shot at me, then reflected them, severely harming their points of origin. "Face my Judgment!" I cried out as I shot off a barrage of beams with Arceus' Signature move. Tera and Neutrina managed to dodge it, but Cybro, being in offence mode, failed to do so, and was hit by the dozens of beams I shot at them, falling down soon after my barrage ended. "(cough, cough) Neutrina, plan? NOW?" Tera called out as I was charging my Hyper Beam Cannon attack. "Perhaps we can use the-" Neutrina started, then she got hit by my attack, the sphere of compressed energy knocking her out. Meanwhile, Cybro was back in the air, so I punched his lights out. Then Tera tried to hit me, and I dodged. Then, I started chanting. **"Meteors of Light!"** And after those few words, I shot a series of massive energy blasts at Tera, scoring another KO. "Done again." And I laughed as I Teleported.

Win! Win/Loss score: 31/0

After hitting the ground, I healed the Eternals, and then left with Terna and Neutrina in a Gravity Field. The kid from before tried to stop me, but I simply swung my katana at him, slashing him in two, and then I Teleported to a lake.

I checked my inbox, and saw one new mail, which I opened. "Hey INEN! Listen, I think you should've stayed here, but you didn't, so that's fine. Wherever you are, I want a reply, ASAP! Darcyan." Typical. I send him a message telling him that I was fine, including where I was, somewhere near a lake in Spiron. "Do both us and your sanity a favor, and stay away. Later, INEN!" It was so weird, even after almost a month, that I can switch between calm and psychotic in an instant. Then, Neutrina and Terna woke up, looking a bit confused. "Lake of Summoning." Neutrina's eyes widened, while Terna tilted her head to what I said. "Spiron." I said. "Ah." Terna replied, and Neutrina yawned, to which I laughed. "You are sleepy." I stated dryly. "Yeah, and I want to go to sleep, Ian. Can't you just think up some Illusionary World to sleep in or something?" Sighing, I told them both to form a triangle, while I grabbed their hands. They grabbed each other's hand. **"Illusionary Trans-Shift!"** I cried out, summoning a small sphere of energy. We turned into energy and entered the sphere. Then everything faded…

**Illusion of Winds: Zephyr Plains**

"Ah! Zephyr Plains, the physical manifestation of my calm and gentle personality! So nice to finally enter!" I said as I felt the gentle breeze flowing through my hair. I heard two girls yawn behind me, and then I yawned myself as well, mine sounding a bit like "Nyaaaaaa!" like it always does. I curled up on the ground (Wow, just like a mattress!) And fell asleep, my two girlfriends doing so soon after they saw me sleep on the ground. Then, somebody screamed…


	11. Enter, Eros

**Chapter Ten: Enter, Eros…**

**In this chapter, I will be introducing two new characters, and you get to read what happens when you try to kick Ian in the… You know where.**

"Ah! Zephyr Plains, the physical manifestation of my calm and gentle personality! So nice to finally enter!" I said as I felt the gentle breeze flowing through my hair. I heard two girls yawn behind me, and then I yawned myself as well, mine sounding a bit like "Nyaaaaaa!" like it always does. I curled up on the ground (Wow, just like a mattress!) And fell asleep, my two girlfriends doing so soon after they saw me sleep on the ground. Then, somebody screamed…

At the scream, I woke up, seeing somebody dissolve. Wait… That kid again. "You again?" I asked in a bored tone. "What do you want from me, kid?" I then sped up the dissolving. "You know what I want! Now let mommy go!" "Listen up, kid. Either you say things in a way that makes sense, or you let me sleep." Just then, Terna woke up and looked at me. "MOM! HELP ME!" "Terna, do you know this guy?" I asked her, and when she nodded, I pressed my hand to the square field surrounding the kid, and swiping it down, removing the field. "Really, kid, if you told me you knew Terna, I would have removed the Buffer without letting most of you dissolve first." I waved my hand at him, and everything that was dissolved regrew in seconds. "Now, I am going to let you go, and you explain exactly why you have been stuck in the Buffer for the past five hours, why you even tried to enter Zephyr Plains, how you survived the Buffer, and how you know Terna." I then let him go, and he tried to punch me! Of course, it missed, because nobody hits an Illusion. Here is the trick: I turned my head sideways, then formed another, Illusionary head in its place. I did that about as fast as Eternals can, and being the fastest of the Eternals, that was, of course, easy for me. I then phased out of the arc of a kick, and backflipped away from another. The kid then hit me a few times, before I blocked his kick with my own, and he went flying. I dashed and smashed him into the ground, to which he reacted by kicking me in the crotch! I grunted, not actually in pain, but just for the show. Then I laughed! "C'mon kid! I am Eternal, and as we are normally genderless, kicking me there is even less effective than kicking me in the head. You should know that!" The kid then pulled out a dagger with a Shadow Charge. Both mine and Terna's eyes went wide at that. "NO! Eros, enough!" Terna screamed. "But mommy, he's evil! He kidnapped you! He almost killed you!" Laughing, I walked over to Terna, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "You explain things to him. I am going to wake up Neutrina." After I kissed Terna, the kid lost his temper and threw the dagger at me while I was walking away, Terna screaming "IAAAAAAN! Watch out!" while I merely spun around and caught the dagger in mid-air, draining it of its Charge, and crushing it. I then left with a black hand, caused by the Charge, which I discharged in the Void. I then gently shook Neutrina awake, with her mumbling something about cake. "C'mon, Neutrina, I know you like to sleep, but it's time to wake up. And, yeah, cake is pretty good, unless it's burned." After waking her up, we went back to the kid and Terna, before I heard something. "I see. So that guy is your original boyfriend... And my father? That kind of does explain my Solar abilities..." Wait, his father? I see... "Yo! Having a nice chat here?" I called out, the kid glaring at me, then nodding and walking up to me, sticking out his hand, and mumbling "I'm Eros, the Solar Electricity Eternal Hybrid. Pleased to meet you, real father." "Huh? Real father?" "Yeah, I met Nova a few times, and mom told me that that was my real dad, and she lied, although she claims she didn't." "Well, Terna did not lie, as I AM Nova, partly at least. I am also part Ian, hence the name Ian Nova, or Ianova for short. Pleased to meet you. And yes, you can kick me in the balls without hurting me, although that is simply because there is nothing down there to kick. Even if I wear only a skintight bodysuit, you cannot find out whether I am male or female, because the Eternals lack any physical gender differences, and our body is completely smooth." To explain, I took off my shirt to show Eros my smooth upper body. No hair, no navel, no scars, no nothing. (A.N.: Suddenly, I feel an informational filler coming up.) This smooth body of ours is used for all sorts of things, and shares a few details: the lack of gender differences, and general flexibility. Physically, we are pretty simple. (Now, time for questions.) "Okay then, Eros, first of all: How old are you?" I asked him as I pulled my shirt back down. "I'm only about five years old, dad." (I see, so he has followed the standard cycle of 300 years.) "How many elemental techniques do you know?" "Several Solar types and a lot of Electric ones, one Sound based and I can use Telepathy. That's about it." (Normal learning pattern, slightly faster than normal.) "Can you Transform already?" Eros nodded, shocking me. "I can Transform, but only uncontrolled ShapeShifts and Super Mode, why? (Super Mode! At that age! If he can Trance as well...) "If I can Trance, then what, dad?" "Wow, you can read my mind. Probably only in Illusionary worlds, as I need to keep my realm stable, but still..." Eros laughed at me. "Seriously, dad. I can't read minds yet." (Oh, yes, you can, Eros.) He gasped, and I laughed. "Here's the plan. I teach you how to control sound, Aura, Illusion, Light and your Transformations as soon as you can Trance, and then you come with us on our trip through the Spiron region, okay?" Eros nodded, and Zephyr Plains started to shimmer a bit, warning me that it was getting instable. "And now... We leave!" I exclaimed as I warped us all out. Back in Spiron... Perfect... Just amazing... Well, back to Snagging, I guess... (sigh)

**Third persons POV**

**In Orre, Cipher Base, Citadark Isle**

A grunt walked up to a tall man in a chair, and kneeled. "Report, Ievan." the man said with a cold voice. "Sir, there is yet another batch of failures set to be shipped in a few hours. Also, there have been some unidentified people in Spiron, sir. Would you like descriptions?" the grunt said, obviously afraid. "Fine." the man answered. "Sir, they are two girls, a man and a boy. One of the girls had white hair, the other sky-blue, or electric blue, I'm not sure, and both were about twelve. The boy and the man looked similar. The man was about eight feet tall, with white hair down to his heels, a faint blue shade was also reported." At this, the man was surprised. "Ian? I see... Finish your report and get me to Spiron as soon as possible." "Yes, sir. The boy was about five feet tall, with short blue hair, like a mix of the man and the second girl. They were guessed at about 21 and 14, sir. Would you like to take Lovrina with you when you go to Spiron, sir?" The man nodded and the grunt left. (Soon, both XD-002 and Ian will belong to us again. To us, Cipher, the rulers of the Orre region!)

**Back to Ian's POV**

**Spiron, somewhere in a forest, a few hours later**

"Say, dad, why did you steal that other Trainers Pokémon? Isn't that kind of illegal?" Laughing, I explained things to Eros. "Listen, kid. This here is the Spiron region, a dump for failures, and a place with zero in terms of laws. And I stole that guy' 'Mon because that was a Shadow Pokémon." (Like XD-002.) "No, not like XD-002, because that thing never really existed in the first place. That Arcanine was a Pokémon whose heart was artificially closed, and tightly locked as well. Did you see those black manes?" Eros nodded. "That has warned me that THAT was a failed XD-series Shadow Pokémon, dumped in here by Cipher. And before you ask, yes, I have helped Cipher out once, with making XD-002, and I basically tricked them into giving it to me, because my mind can take on the strain of an XD, and my heart is also locked, but naturally and tighter than the safe of the USA president, which means that in order to purify XD-002 you also need to purify me, which is impossible because I have not been locked artificially, but naturally, and purification only works on artificial locking. And that not only let me keep my sanity, but it also lets me do... This!" I shouted as I shot off a massive storm of little Shadow Energy lasers. "Homing, thank god. Shadow Stream would be a pain in the ass to hit with if it wasn't." I laughed as I ended the Shadow attack. I then reached into my pocket, pulled out a playing card, and swung it inwards, splitting a small, black bullet in two, and then outward, throwing the card, which made a whistling sound as it cut the air apart. Somebody ducked as my playing card, the Ace of Spades, imbedded itself three and a half feet into a rock, sticking out on the other side a bit. "Hello, Michael."

**Michael's POV**

Him again! "You son of a... I spend three years making that bullet!" I shouted angrily, to which Ian said "And I needed less than a second to turn it in two. Now, who's the efficient one here?" and he laughed! He actually laughed! I then leaped away as he shot a small golden ball at me, roughly the size of a baseball. The ball explodes as soon as it hit a large rock, creating a forty five feet crater. (Aura. Since WHEN can that guy control Aura?) "Since I was hit by Aura. Or rather, since I absorbed it after the hit, that was the moment I could use it, controlling came naturally afterwards." Damn that guy. Ian laughed. "And no, I am keeping XD-002. If you try to take it away, I will kill you." He stated in a cold tone. To empathize, he summoned a massive ball of golden Aura, roughly three times the diameter of the moon, and then compressed it to the size of a table tennis ball, which was pulsing with energy. He then shot it upward and the sphere exploded into rainbows. "What are you?"

**Third persons POV**

At Michael's question, Ian smiled like a psychopath. "I am IAN NOVA!" Ian's voice echoed through the forest, while several Cipher grunts released their Pokémon.

"Sounds like the fun is about to begin. **Shining Mirror!"** Ian shouted as he shone brightly, and a Hyper Beam suddenly disappeared into a golden ring of energy. **"Shining Release!"** He then shouted, shooting back the Hyper Beam, before shooting up to dodge a Pin Missile. "I really love my wings, it makes flying so much easier! But then again, I still prefer normal flight." He mumbled as he dodged a Hydro Pump and shot off a beam of light. He dove to the ground and shattered into dust as he hit the dirt, rapidly reforming high in the sky, and the point of impact suddenly exploded! **"Gravity Inversion!"** Echoed through the forest, and the flow of energy that caused the gravitational pull of the planet sped up, causing the gravity to invert. (To the human idiots that did not understand what has happened, Ian reversed gravity, and now, he is going to use the situation, Nova-style.) "Now, face **Gravity Crush!"** Ian shouted as he practically froze the energy flow, returning gravity to normal, but intensifying it to thirty times the normal level to smash his opponents into the ground with the force of a meteor. Launching a barrage of Shadow Balls, he rapidly KO'd all Pokémon in his range, than Snagged over a hundred Shadow Pokémon in just under a minute. " Gravity Neutralize." He said, and the gravity flow returned to the normal pace. He then landed with a smug smile. "Snagging... Complete."

I was walking back to see how Eros was doing, and saw him with a highly instable Aura Sphere. I quickly walked over and smashed the sphere apart, turning it into a blanket of little sparks. - CODE: GAMMA - LOCKDOWN - Could be heard as I sealed off Eros' Aura while Neutrina used her bow to snipe a camera lens from about half a mile away. I thanked Neutrina and told them to find Michael and Lovrina, and capture them. Cipher was not going to survive this...

**Eros's POV**

**Illusionary Realm: the Void**

Me and father were fighting, and for some reason I was having trouble hitting him, as he always blocks my swings with his own. As our swords collided once again, I asked him why. "So, dad. Why can't I hit you?" Dad smiled and said "Because I can hear and follow two beats, while you can only follow one. Now, are you ready to step it up a bit?" I nodded, and with a smirk Ian flew back, screaming **"Photon Dragon!**" which caused a brightly shining dragon to surround him, and he attacked. That. Freaking. Hurt. Even though the attack was Solar, it still hurt worse than being smashed between two planets. I then countered with my own combo. **"Shining Plasma!"** I shouted, and I shot off thunderbolts with a Solar charge. Dad chuckled and reflected the attack with **Magnetic Reversal**, which combines **Magnetic Mirror** and **Magnetic Release**, and I got hit again. It still hurt, even though I could absorb both base elemental energies. I then rushed at him with my sword, and suddenly, something felt off. And I found out what was off when I stabbed Ian, and he vanished! **"Aura Cero!"** Dad shouted, and I was soon struck by a beam of white Aura, which, obviously, also hurt. (I have to learn how to do that! I just have to!) Dad chuckled and told me to focus, and then he hit me with his next attack, and it hurt, again! **"Shining Vortex!" **Dad bellowed, and a spiraling stream of energy soon formed a vortex around me, and the vortex shot lasers! And then Ian blew up the Vortex, causing large, rainbow-colored beams of light to erupt from the point of the explosion. **"Plasma Reversal!"** Ian shouted, and the beams turned into very painful pinpoint lasers, and those never miss... Wait, why would dad use that technique... Oh, DAMN!

**Ian Nova's POV**

I smiled as my son was hit by one of my stronger attacks, although it was still pretty weak, only powerful enough to destroy one large island at a time. "Time to finish this. **Izahou Koiné Entis!"** I shouted as I charged my third strongest attack. Soon, a bright sky-blue energy surrounded me, and I mumbled "Terna, lend me your power." to add electricity to my elemental arsenal. I then cut off my emotions and shut the three gates to my heart to add Psychic power and Shadow Energy to my attack**. "Ki-ína Noisà Aruvey!"** I shouted to combine Psychic, Solar, Lunar, Dark, Shadow and Electric energy to the sphere to form my third strongest attack, and I hit Eros with Izahou Koiné Entis, knocking him out in the process. "INEN: 1, Eros: 0." I said with a smirk, and I flashed a bright white as I ended the Illusion, and returned us to Spiron's Nerival Forest.


	12. Spiron InStream

**Chapter Eleven: Spiron In-Stream**

**Note: I am going to rewrite Part One soon, and start on Dupleon's History Chapter.**

**Third person POV**

**In Nerival Forest - Spiron region**

**Several months later**

A young boy with a Zigzagoon was fighting against a Blaziken, but the boy was losing miserably when a cute, girly voice pierced the woods. "XD-002, use Shadow Blast!" It said, and a beautiful, but scary, Pokémon took the skies and fired a purple beam of power at the Blaziken, knocking it out in one hit. "A young boy like you shouldn't be wandering outside, especially not in Spiron." a little girl told him. "So? You shouldn't either." the boy replied. "Oh, but I'M not alone with just a Zigzagoon battling Pokémon about fifteen times as strong as she is. My big brother lend me six of his strongest Elites, and he even send Shadow Lugia V2 with me just in case. Now, c'mon, I need to get you back to camp for now, before you get yourself killed. So hop on!" she told him as she got on Shadow Lugia's back. "I can't trust you! I don't even know you!" "That never stopped me from saving your sorry ass from that Blaziken, right?" the girl replied with a smirk, as the boy got on. "Hold on tight. Back to camp, please, dear brother!" she said. The XD replied with a single roar, and he flew up, then shot forwards like a jet. "Sooo... Who are you and why did you call this thing your brother?" "I'll explain at the camp, and I would advise you not to call brother a thing." Soon enough, they were at the camp, which was a small hut with some even smaller ones connected to it. "The larger hut is the main entrance to the Spiron Underground. The smaller huts have some basic supplies and one has an emergency shelter. Follow me." she whispered as she entered the main building, the boy following her. Soon, they were at an elevator. "Wait, what about your brother?" the boy asked, and the girl nodded and threw a ball at the XD, capturing it and turning a dial. She told the boy about this so-called Clock Ball, that captures Pokémon for a set period of time, in this case five minutes. They then entered the elevator which took them down to a large square, with a message board welcoming them. "Welcome to Clockwork Square." it said. "Big brother! Where are youuuuuu?" the girl shouted, and a boy with an angelic appearance raised his hand, then opened his eyes and smiled. - XD-002: DEACTIVATED - could be heard. "Hey sis. How was the flight?" he said while the little boy just glared at him. "Amazing. Oh, and here are the Elites and the Clock Ball containing your XD, brother." she said. "Thank you." was his only reply. "Who the hell do you think you are, being all casual around a girl?" "Oh, right, sorry. This guy is the other one that flew on XD-002, brother." Turning around, she smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Terna!" "Thomas." The angelic guy just nodded and said "Ian Nova, call me Ian." in a cold tone. "Sorry, brother is distrusting of people unless he knows then well. I would be the sole exception, as he liked me the moment we met. He actually smiled for a few seconds when I first spoke to him. He had to stop, 'cause his jaw started to hurt. His lack of smiling caused that." "Yes, Terna always helps me with training, though. Thanks to her, I can now keep my smile up for a few minutes." Ian said, obviously happy even though he could freeze fire with his voice. At that moment, two growls could be heard, and Ian kicked a little to my left, causing another boy similar to him to grunt and become visible. "Like father, like son! Come on Eros, time to eat!" the big guy said while laughing, and Eros grabbed Terna and Ian and dragged them off to a random place with food. "You can come if you want to, Tommy, but do not touch my food, Eros's food, or Terna in any way she does not want you to tough her, or I will hurt you so much that hell would feel like a spa." Ian said, and you could see it in his eyes, he was serious. So no touching Eros's food, his food or his Terna. Thomas ran after them, and asked Terna about Tommy. She just giggled and said "Do not even bother. I've seen Ian argue before, and he's as ruthless and skilled with arguing as he is with battles. And poker. He can beat you up so badly in any argument that you would be crying at his feet soon. Literally crying."

**Thomas's POV**

I didn't believe her at first, but after watching him gather a few million at a casino, I changed my mind. Those men are nearly as long as him, and trice as wide, but they were on the verge of tears after Ian scored three Royal Straight Flushes in a row. And then Terna pulled him away from the table, with his winnings he would donate soon anyway. Eros also warned me: Ian tolerates things from Terna that would make him break anybody else's neck. Touching his neck for example. When I even got near it, he almost crushed my wrist, but when Terna grabbed him there, Ian tensed up and then relaxed, not doing anything. Ian even told me this: "I let Terna do these things to me because I love her and I trust her with my life." He trusts her with his life, and only her. I wonder what kind of relationship they have. At that moment, I could hear a few cries of surprise. Looking what caused it, I saw one of the most wonderful sights of my life, and that's saying something! Ian and Terna, hand in hand, fighting in a tag-team battle, and winning! "Amber, dodge. Leo, Aura Sphere." came the cold voice of Ian. Still, he sounded differe- (OH MY GOD!) That was pretty much my only thought as I saw the beautiful, happy laugh on Terna's face, and the sick, terrifying, psychotic smile on Ian's. "So glad that Double Battle is my forte. Not to mention that the two of us are pretty much perfect together." Ian said. "Leo, Aura Barrier, Plasma Overcharge, Amber! Yeah, I agree." Terna said, laughing as the Dragonite and Salamence were blasted apart, and returned. Ian sighed. "I still wish that my Elites could go all-out without putting the lives of the targets on the line." "Yeah, me too... But that is the price of power. You and I should know that better than anyone else." Ian simply nodded. Then they left. (What the hell just happened?) "Simple. You saw Ian and Terna own a few new Trainers, members of the new Spiron Elites, just for the heck of it, then you heard something I doubt you should have, and then they left." i froze at hearing the voice of Eros. i turned around and he promptly blasted me back with just a scream. Ian, hearing the scream, appeared in a purple flash. "Eros, relax. And good job learning Audio Blast. You have learned your first Audio attack." Ian said with a smile, and he Teleported us all over to Terna, who looked exited for some reason. "Ian! Tag-team tournament! Shall we compete? Please?" she said, while drawing out the please?. Ian nodded and whispered something to Eros, and Teleported, taking Terna with him. "What did he say, Eros?" Eros smirked. "He said "Good, more suckers to poker with." I swear, Ian can turn anything into a game of poker. Volcanic eruptions: poker. Sudden earthquakes: poker. The end of the world: poker. Anything else is, you guessed it: poker. Anything. And he never loses." Sounds like a free lunch.

**Third person POV**

**Battle Arena**

"Go Shadow!" "Salamance, time to battle!" Ian and Rick shouted as they threw their final Poké Balls, Ian tossing his black ball with his Elite Emblem, Rick launching a Master Ball. The Pokémon took the field and glared at each other, then Salamance fired off a Hyper Beam, which Shadow dodged. Shadow hit the Salamence with a Faint Attack, and the Salamance retaliated with Earthquake and Body Slam, hurting Shadow quite a bit.

**Ian Nova's POV**

(This is going wrong already.) I thought, then I ordered a Shadow Ball, which hit. "Body Slam, followed by Hyper Beam!" Rick shouted, and Shadow got hit again. I was going to lose the match, unless some miracle happened. Then Terna said something to me. "Be serious, Ian." "You know that I cannot do that, Terna." "Please Ian. Remember your promise. You know what I mean, right?" I promised her that if I ever had to I would go all-out... "It's time, Ian." "But if I do that, Salamance would be out for days!" "And if you don't, Shadow will most likely die. So please, Ian. Stop holding back?" Sighing, I nodded. "Thanks, Ian! I owe you a picnic later." At that, I smiled, the smile soon turning in a psychotic grin. "Shadow, Shadow Recovery!" Shadow grinned as he let powerful Shadow Energy heal his wounds. Rick ordered yet another Hyper Beam, but that one's too late. "Get close with a few rounds of Accelerate and ExtremeSpeed, use Faint Attack and Shadow Rush at point blank range!" I screamed, and Shadow blurred a bit before moving so fast that it looked like a Teleport, he then hit the Salamance with Faint Attack and Shadow Rush, scoring a KO. Rick switched to his Umbreon. "One-hit-knock-out! Shadow Blast!" I called, and Umbreon was KO'd by a Shadow Aero Blast to the face. Rick seemed surprised, and summoned his Sandslash and then his Gardevoir, who were beaten by Shadow Bolt and Shadow Flare, respectively. Rick send out his last Pokémon, his Infernape. "This is boring. Shadow, just use Shadow Dragoon to end this match, okay?" I said as Shadow hit the Infernape with a Shadow Energy Dragon. Infernape was on his knees after that one hit, so I ended the match with Razor Wind, and I won. "I owe you a picnic tonight." Terna whispered in my ear, and I smiled. "I can get used to this style of fighting. So I now promise you this: If I am fighting with my Elites, I will stop holding back, alright?" Terna giggled and said "This tournament is as good as over." "Oh, perfect! Angel Boy and Angel Boy's sister are going to participate too! Damnit!" some guy said. "Angel Boy?" Terna asked me. "Nickname." I answered while spinning an Elite Ball on my right index finger. Terna giggled. "Fitting. I mean, it does kind of match your neo-angel style a bit." Yeah, that is the look I went for: pure white clothes and grey-and-green sneakers, combined with my Aura Wings and my normal appearance, that gives me what they call a "modern angelic look.", which means a mix of angel-like and cyber as a color scheme, with the clothing based on a slightly oversized standard modern outfit and a physical look that resembles an angel. A pretty weird combo, but at least people say it looks good on me. "Yes, we are competing, so what?" "Ouch, you're still as cold as ever, except when talking to HER." he said, glaring at Terna, as I returned Shadow. "This is going to be easy. You're not exactly strong, you know?" "Normally? No. However, I have promised Terna that I would stop holding back when using my Elites. So either you bring out your A-game, or the two of us will destroy you." I said with a deadly serious look on my face. He actually laughed at me, so I challenged him and his two buddies to a match.

"Latias, come out and start charging technique 19!" I said as I tossed my Elite's ball in the air. My three opponents, Dexter, idiot one and idiot two, launched their starter's balls, releasing a Venusaur, a Swampert and a Blaziken. With a psychotic grin, I said "Finish this. Holy Blaze Cannon!" My voice echoed as my three targets were decimated by the attack, a single intense beam of white light, we call Holy Blaze Cannon. All three hit the ground unconscious. I left with a dry "Win." and heard Eros and Thomas hand Terna about 300 Poke dollars each. "Let me guess, you bet on how many moves I would need to finish them off, you, Terna, bet on one, namely #19, Holy Blaze Cannon, you..." I said and I pointed to Eros. "Bet on three, Psychic, then Mist Ball, and then #17, Mental Nightmare, and you..." I now pointed at Thomas. "Placed your bet saying that I would lose, right?" Terna simply nodded, amazed at the fact that I just nailed their bet. I hugged her. "So glad that you're finally getting into gambling." I exclaimed with a childish giggle. "Hey, Alex! Want to go for a few rounds of poker?" Alex grinned as I told my company that I would be paying for lunch today. This would not take long...

**A few minutes later...**

"Royal Straight Flush! I win again." I laughed as Alex was about to cry and I was about ready to quit. I stood up and left, whispering something to Eros, something that sounded like "Sucker." Eros was soon laughing his ass off, and they went to a restaurant, where both Ian and Eros ordered spareribs (three king-size plates... Each!), lemonade and cola (again, king-size and tripled), while Terna and Thomas both got pizza and a lemonade. Everything Eros and Ian ordered was gone before the other two finished their drinks. (A.N.: Those two eat like... Me, I guess, and I eat more than a Snorlax does, no problem, no doubt.) After a few rounds of poker, Ian even made the meals free of charge, and when Terna glared at him, he said "What? Hey, free food is free food, and free food is as good as paid food, and far cheaper. And I will still give them a tip and an apology." and Terna was all happy again. (Man, he's really good at tricking and manipulating people...) "I heard that, and yeah, I am." Ian said smugly, and then he bit in one of Terna's pizza slices.

**After eating...**

"Three bites. He downed an entire pizza slice in three bites. Weird, as he has a pretty small mouth..." Thomas mumbled in amazement. "Well, I got rid of one million Poke dollars, just 97654826301 more to go." I said with an irritated smile. "After that, my thirteenth bank account is empty. Twelve left, damn it!" I heard somebody laugh, and a lot if gasps. "What? I am rich and I hate it! And I am not quitting with poker, Terna, so please, do not even bother to try." Terna rolled her eyes, I took her hand and we left. I still have something I need to do. Other than planning my demolition of the tournament, I mean.

**Neutrina's POV**

**Gear Town, Eternya Mansion**

I appeared in a flash of white light, and dragged Michael inside. (Ian will be pleased to know that I got one of the targets. Huh? What is that light? Looks like Ian and Terna are completing their Engagement spell…) I thought as I saw a bright gold-and-sky-blue light coming from our bedroom. I ran inside, dropped Michael, and ran to our bedroom, where I was greeted by the cutest sight I ever saw: Ian and Terna embracing in child form, asleep. I squealed at the sight, and almost cried out in joy when I saw the mark on Ian's and Terna's shoulder, an electric blue thunderbolt in a yellow sun, the sign that they did get Engaged. I transformed to a child and embraced them both, soon falling asleep…

**AWWW! How adorable. So, rewrite and Dupleon's History Chapter. Bye!**


	13. Informational Filler 1A

Informational filler: This shall explain a few things about Eternals and what they have in common. This chapter is literally copied from the game, so it might still change.

A.N.: I can not believe that Drake still lets me write this. I mean, most of my fic is based on the game, and he never tells anybody about Eternya Wars. Maybe it is because I am half of Public Relations... And be sure to read Miker9's work, minecraft: the end's end. Written by miker9 and betaread by me. And please, remember that I might still change or rewrite parts of the story. And, now... On with the filler nobody really cares about!

A few pages from the Eternya Wars encyclopedia

Regarding Eternals

Eternals are the elements of existence given a physical form. Eternals are made out of pure energy, and all share several features:

Unimaginable power

Nearly indestructible bodies

Shape shifting powers

Elemental powers

The inability to die

Unbelievable speed

A powerful and unyielding mind and will

A weakness to twelve known substances, Grimm's first weakness differs from the others weakness

Eternals should be avoided when they are angry, as all of them can cause earthquakes of magnitude 7 or higher by stomping. The three primary Eternals can even split planets apart by smashing their fist into the ground. The Eternals all have a code as well: Darcyan, Sun and Moon are respectively numbers 000, 001 and 002. The others count from there. Each Eternal wields one of the following elements: Darkness, Sunshine, Moonlight, Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Metal, Stone, Nature, Air, Wind, Data, Dream, Nightmare, Neutral, Astro or Shadow, and their type decides what part of Existence can be controlled by each Eternal. The three primary Eternals, the Eternals of Darkness, Sunshine and Moonlight can control Reality if they all work together. All Eternals also share immense mental strength, and even the non-Light Eternals can control one or two lesser creatures, while the Light Eternals can do it with the thousands, at least. At least three Eternals can control 'Mon, and the Sunshine Eternal can control an XD without losing control over much more than speech, as only speech is lost when using any XD.

As Eternals do not age, they never grow up, and most of them refuse to even pretend to act 'mature', causing most arguments to eventually end up in either a poking battle or a game of tag. How they do this, nobody knows, not even the Eternals themselves. (A.N.: In fact, not even I know, and I designed the Eternals, each and every one of them, myself!) Two theories are that they are either slowly changing the subject until they get to a game to play, or that the Eternals are schizophrenic. In human terms, they are best described as childish, through and through. For the Eternals, however, this if normal behavior.

All Eternals can use three stronger forms: Super Mode, Hyper Mode and Limit Mode. Due to instable minds, Eternals that are not yet fully grown can enter something called Overload Mode, during which they release all emotional stress they build up. They can also get stuck in between normal and Overload, where the features combine. Several Eternals can also enter Shadow Mode, which changes their elemental affinity to Shadow elemental. This form can be accessed after the Eternal in question has surrounded itself in Shadow Energy for a long time, long enough to actually begin resisting and absorbing some of the Shadow Energy. The forms look like this:

Super: A huge flame of the elemental color of the user surrounds him/her. Their clothing changes to an energy-resisting white and light grey bodysuit and sometimes some clothing, normally the suit is mostly skintight, while the clothes tend to float around the Eternal a bit away from the skin. The user can fly in this form, and he/she can fly at roughly the speed of a jet plane.

Hyper: The flame turns into a rainbow-like aura, and all clothing disappears, minus the suit. The bodysuit's stripes change color to match the aura. The users flight ability is increased to match a comets speed.

Hyper: The suit inverts colors, so white gets black, light grey becomes a much darker shade. The aura disappears, and hexagonal rainbow panels float in from nowhere in particular and form a barrier around the user. In this form, the users flight is most developed, and can outfly a comet with ease. The highest recorded speed in this form is roughly the speed of light, reached by Phonixe several years ago.

Overload: This is basically the opposite of the normal Eternal. To name the most recent use, of IAN's Overload about a year ago, the normally long and slender IAN got a bit longer. Muscles! Lots and lots of muscles! The normally long and LED-white hair got a bit shorter and turned black with a bloody red streak running down. The normally well-composed and literal speech patterns were reduced to growling and roaring, and only a few words that were barely understandable. IAN's clothes also got inverted, changing from a smooth white and blue bodysuit to a rugged black and red armor. In the half-Overload, IAN's clothing is stuck in a grey and purple color scheme, while his length is somewhere between normal and Overload. His hair is the same, grey with multiple thick but faint purple streaks, shorter than usual but longer than in Overload.

Shadow: An instable black and purple aura surrounds the user, and the clothing changes into a bodysuit. Most of the color scheme becomes black, white or purple. Flight is enabled, element becomes Shadow. Very draining for the user.

The standard equipment of any Eternal includes several weapons, an Omnitool, Omnikey and Magnoglove. The weapons are traditional, as none of the Eternals need weapons to attack or defend themselves. Other things most of them keep with them are some boosting material, some spare clothes, a gatekey, and a few energy batteries.

Customs: Eternals are not exactly known for tact or etiquette, normally doing things their own way, and openly being rude to others, no matter who it is. Most of them can escape punishment by using their irresistible cute child act. Eternals also speak with each other in their own language, even in public. No Eternal ever shows its true personality to mortals, using their manipulative and deceptive skills to hide themselves behind a field of half-lies. Eternals are capable of mimicking human behavior perfectly with ease, often only keeping a few things that define them, like NOVA's psychosis. Some speech patterns also remain, but those patterns are not always easy to notice. Eternals tend to speak about seemingly random things, as shown in the following dialogue

World War Two was sooo much fun to watch! People were like aaahhh! And everywhere people would die, and once in a while there would be a loud BOOM! followed by a large dust cloud and bodies falling down! Peanut butter is disgusting, don't you agree?

(the previous dialogue was a part of NOVA's Storyline.)

Rules and Laws for the Eternals

Most human laws and rules about relationships do not apply to Eternals. You are allowed to have multiple boyfriends/girlfriends, as long as the first one agrees to share you with the others. What humans would do: If they ever found out, they would call it cheating, get mad at you, start throwing things, break up, and then leave you with nothing. Also, most humans will start claiming that your stuff is theirs, take all your money, take you to court, and so on. Eternals, however, just smile at you, take your hand and drag you away to do something fun. So nice.

Eternals do not have any kind of taboos, so nothing prevents you from having FUN!

Do not, under any circumstance, tell random humans, or any other creature for that matter, that you are an Eternal, and do not give all-too-obvious hints either. Humans may be dumber than a cow's behind(no offence, cows!), but they are surprisingly good at puzzling with hints.

Do not forget to have FUN!

When at home, everything is yours, so eat what you want, play with what you want, and destroy what you want, as everything will just reform is mere seconds.

At least try to have FUN!

Protect those dear to you, but do not lose control of yourself.

And have FUN!

Looks: For some reason, Eternals have a very consistent look. But here is some advice: Do NOT try to copy them! Eternals have one specific detail that defines them, and they take very good care of it. On average, each Eternal needs about 2 hours and 35 minutes to fix their personal detail. Here are some examples: IAN NOVAs hair takes exactly 3 hours to clean, and needs to be brushed, soaked in HOT water, cleaned, soaked again, dried with WARM air (slow setting, and use warm air, not hot air)and brushed, in that order, and IAN NOVAs hair is about 8 feet long, so every step takes long to begin with, but if you need to do that carefully, it takes even longer. Grimm always takes his weapons to his own personal forge to clean, sharpen, clean, polish, clean and wax his weapons, one by one, and he needs about 5 hours for that.

Regarding Eternya

Eternya, also called the Eternal of Existence, is the mother of the Eternals and the creator of Existence. Not much is known about her, but Darcyan helped us write this chapter in the book. Eternya was, as you should know, genderless, but was referred to as female. She had several unique ability

(page suddenly ends)


End file.
